Disenchanted
by LaurenEP18
Summary: Porcelain was his name, as it matched his pale, flawless skin. Blaine never thought he'd fall for someone who's paid to have sex with men, until he met him. Though things may not be as they seem when Blaine finds out the true identity of the stunning man. Can Blaine figure out the mystery before it's too late for Kurt? Or is it already too late? Klaine, prostitute!Kurt * non-con
1. Chapter 1

Blaine wasn't a prude. No, in fact, he had been with his fair share of relationships and a few one-night stands, though he never made a habit of doing that. Though the one thing that Blaine would never stoop down to was hiring a prostitute. Well, Blaine was gay so finding a male prostitute would be difficult if not impossible anyway. Were male prostitutes even called prostitutes? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he never should have opened that damn door with the tie around the knob. Blaine shared an apartment with his one of his good friends, Puck, and their code for if either one had a _'friend'_ over was to put a tie around the doorknob. Blaine had a horrible day at work, his head was aching and he was in no mood to sit outside the apartment for hours until Puck's little friend left. The second he set down his bag, the moans and groans began radiating from the back bedroom. Placing his fingers at his temples, Blaine stomped down the narrow hallway to make his presence known before slamming his door shut. Puck always had some girl around him and it was beginning to get irritating. A few minutes later, he heard hushed voices and scattered footsteps until there was finally silence. Blaine let out a sigh as he laid back on his bed, flicking the light off and immersing himself in the darkness.

It wasn't but a second later that he heard his door open, a yellowish light streaming in from the cracked door, "_Dude?_ What the hell is up with you?"

"_Nothing_, Puckerman." Blaine growled, rolling over and away from the light.

The door was thrown open and Puck came in, jumping on the bed next to him, "Come on, man. You need to yank that stick out of your ass!" He joked, still hopping up and down on the mattress, "…_Or_ maybe you need one up it?" He mused, letting out a haughty laugh at Blaine's disgruntled face.

"Remind me again why I ever agreed to move in with you?"

Puck decided to answer Blaine's sarcastic, rhetorical question, "_'Cause_, dude. I'm freakin' _awesome!_" Blaine sat up, realizing he wouldn't be getting any sleep and made his way into the small kitchenette to brew a cup of coffee, Puck right on his heels, "No, but seriously. You_ really _need to get laid."

"Yeah, yeah." Blaine waved him off, downing a few pills to take the edge off the headache. "As far as I'm concerned, you get laid enough for the both of us."

"I'm surprised you never dated anyone from the Garglers. Weren't they _all _gay at that school?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "_Yes_, Puckerman. They were _all_ gay and we had weekly orgies in the common room."

"TMI, man."

"That was a joke."

"Oh… Well, I've got some connections. I can totally get you a dude if you want one." Puck smiled proudly, punching something into his phone.

Blaine wiped a hand down his face, "_Noah_," Puck turned, knowing something was up since he was using his real first name, "We've been over this. I'm not going to pay someone for sex. It's degrading and I won't do it."

Puck pursed his lips, "_Sure,_ sure…" He walked away, holding the phone to his ear before talking animatedly with someone on the other line.

Blaine took his mug of java and sat on the small couch in the den, turning on some mind numbing reality television until the throbbing behind his eyes ceased and he was able to think clearly. A few hours later and several episodes of Project Runway over, Blaine finally went back to his room, crawling gratefully into the warm bed. He was never more thankful for the fact that it was a Thursday and he only had one more day at work. Running your own business most definitely had its perks, but it was _very_ demanding. His days of owning _Ties R Us_ were over though. He was handing off his business to his friend Wes and Blaine only had to go in once or twice a week to check on everything. This was his last week working full time, and though he was sad to see his days there were numbered, he was excited for his future in music. He had no worries about having Wes in charge after seeing the way he used that gavel in Warblers practice. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of his high school days at Dalton.

Raucous laughter woke Blaine after what seemed like only a few hours of sleep. He checked his clock to see that it was already ten in the morning. Blaine frantically threw his covers off of him, stripping himself of his clothes and pulling on fresh ones. He did the quickest gel job he'd ever done in his life before throwing the door open to see Puck and Finn lounging in the den, watching some episode of South Park. "You think you could've told me it was this late?" Blaine accused, throwing on a jacket and slipping on his shoes.

"Didn't wanna bother you." Puck spoke around a mouth full of cereal.

Finn gave a sheepish look, "Sorry, dude. Rachel kicked me out this morning so I came over here. She said she needed the place to herself for the day."

Blaine sighed as he poured a generous amount of caffeine into his travel cup, "I don't care that you're here, Finn. I'm just late for work." He didn't hear Finn's response as he power walked out the door.

"You're late." Wes stated as soon as Blaine walked through the glass doors.

"I know, Wes. I'm sorry." He walked to his back office, Wes on his tail, "How did you do this morning?"

Wes started talking, but Blaine just wasn't listening. He was just so worn out. The shock of a hand slamming on the desk in front of him jolted him to awareness. "_Blaine!_"

"Don't know _why_ you ever got rid of that gavel." Blaine stood, running a hand through his lightly gelled curls, "Listen, Wes. Do you think you could just hold down the front? I mean, you _are_ going to be running the place."

Wes's eyes bulged, "A-are you _sure?_ I mean, there are so many things left to do! We have the new shipment of bow ties coming in this afternoon, then the guys from Hancock Fabrics are coming in at three, and-"

"_Wesley._" Blaine cut of his ramblings, "You'll be _fine._ I trust you. And if you have any problems, just call me and I'll be in as soon as I can." Blaine placed a hand on the ex-Warbler's shoulder, "Just calm down."

Wes nodded, "Yeah… Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good." He patted the hand on Wes's shoulder before leaving the store.

Blaine walked the few blocks back to his apartment and up to the second floor. When he came in, neither Finn nor Puck had moved from their spots. He smiled fondly at the two before sitting down and joining in on their conversation.

"_So_, Blainey boy. If you had a type, what would it be?" Puck asked, kicking back in his chair.

Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just curious is all." Puck smiled, looking the picture of innocence.

"I like a guy that's taller than me." Blaine started.

Puck seemed to be taking in this information, "Like, _Finn _tall or just a bit taller?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes slightly, "Just a bit taller… What's this all abou-"

"What about hair color?"

Blaine decided to play along with whatever was going on, "Brown."

"Light or dark brown?"

Blaine huffed, "I don't know. In the middle? Light?"

"Eye color?"

"Blue or green I guess. It doesn't really matter to me-"

Puck continued firing questions at him, "What about skin color? Ethnicity?"

"Puck, _seriously!_" Blaine was starting to regret going along with this game.

Finn gave him a half smile, "I'd just get it over with and maybe he'll leave it be."

"Pale… You sound like you're trying to order me a boyfriend or something." Blaine joked.

Puck let out a loud laugh that had a slight lilt to it, "_No_. No… You like a big di-"

"_And_ I believe that's my cue to leave. Have fun!" Finn stood, "I'll just go and see if Rach will let me back in the apartment if I stay quiet while she's doing vocal warm ups." He left the apartment in a hurry, and Blaine was contemplating following his lead.

"So, big dick or small dick?"

Blaine eyed him incredulously, "Are you kidding me right now?" Puck shook his head, "If I answer this, you have to leave me alone. Agreed?"

Puck smirked, "Agreed. Now, big or small?"

Blaine sighed, "Big." He tried to cover his blush.

"Got it. Thanks, man." Puck punched his shoulder as he went by, striding back to his room.

Blaine sat back on the sofa, "Why don't you share an apartment with _Puck_, they said. It'll be _fun_, they said." He murmured to himself as he rested. Deciding to get a few more hours, he pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it.

The sun was just beginning to dip in the sky when a knock at the door stirred him. He stood, rubbing at a kink in his neck from falling asleep on the couch and called to whoever was at the door, "Who is it?"

"I have a delivery for a Blaine Anderson?" A voice spoke from the other side of the wood. Blaine walked over and opened the door, gasping in surprise when he was suddenly face to face with a stunning young man. His skin was pale like snow and his light brown hair was brushed back in a coif. Seashell pink lips were turned up in a smile as Blaine could only gape at the beautiful man. What caught him though were a pair of stunning, iridescent eyes. Blues and greens were swirled around in those bright orbs, specked with flecks of gold near the pupil. "Do I get to come in?" He asked in a sultry voice.

Blaine sputtered for a moment, "Y-_yeah._ Come in. I- Uh… Who are you?"

The man slowly made his way inside, closing the door behind him and leaned against it. He cocked his head to the side slightly, "You didn't order anything?" Blaine shook his head, "_Hm._" The stranger seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Well, _someone _did. And you _are _in fact Blaine Anderson, correct?"

"Yes." Blaine had to use every ounce of will power he had to keep his voice steady.

"Then I have the right place." He concluded. "My… _boss_ said that a very well paying customer called in a… specific _order_ for tonight. And I've come to deliver it to you." He gave a coy smile before dropping his trench coat to the floor, revealing a pair of sinfully tight leather pants paired with an off the shoulder, deep red shirt.

Blaine blanched, "W-who told you to come here for me?"

The man raised his eyebrows, "I don't handle the business side of things, honey. I just come and do my job so boss man makes a pretty penny." He stalked closer to Blaine, swinging his hips from side to side, "Don't seem so nervous, baby. I'll make you feel _real_ good." He purred as he made his fingers walk up Blaine's chest before gripping his tie and tugging it forward gently.

"I don't even know your name." Blaine's breathing quickened as the taller man let his pale hand travel to his lower back.

"You can call me Porcelain."

Blaine's mind was going all fuzzy around the edges, "I've never- uh…"

"Virgin?" Porcelain asked quickly.

"_No_- no. I've never hired a… Well…" Blaine wasn't sure where this lack of forming coherent sentences was coming from.

Porcelain pulled one side of his mouth up into a smile, "Don't you worry. Your buddy paid up front, so you have me for two hours." He guided Blaine backwards towards the couch. Blaine felt the backs of his legs touch the cushions and he let himself fall back onto them, Porcelain straddled his legs before leaning in and whispering hotly into his ear, "Now, _what _can we do for two hours?" He nipped lightly at Blaine's ear lobe, eliciting a moan. Porcelain's lips moved further down his neck, "I can certainly think of a few things… But you're the customer here." Blaine was losing focus, his mind reeling at the sensation of the man that was on top of him, "Tell me what you want, big boy." Blaine whined as he felt his erection palmed through his pants.

"Bed." Blaine managed to pant out. Porcelain smiled knowingly and stood up, pulling Blaine up with him. Blaine led them to his room before sitting on the side of his mattress. Porcelain shut his door, clicking it locked and then resumed the same position they were in on the couch.

Porcelain undid his tie, setting it beside him as he worked on the buttons of Blaine's shirt, "Top or bottom, baby?" He questioned as he slid the shirt off of Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine blinked, "W-what do you want to do?" He asked since that was the normal thing to ask… _right?_

Porcelain let out a chuckle, "That's not for me to decide, honey."

"Okay… Top?"

Porcelain pulled his shirt over his head, "You're adorable." He grinned as he worked off his tight pants, revealing the fact that he was not wearing any underwear. Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of Porcelain's length before he moved and crawled onto the bed, wagging his ass in the air, "I'm all ready for you, Mr. Anderson. No prep needed."

Blaine flushed, "Couldn't we just, uh… I don't know, kiss first or something?" He worried his lower lip awkwardly.

"I don't kiss on the lips, hun."

"_Oh._" Blaine tried to hide his disappointment. He wanted nothing more than to taste those delicious lips of Porcelain's. It was very dark in his room, the only light coming from the moon. He considered turning on the light, but decided against it as he climbed back onto the bed after shedding his pants and boxers.

"Tell me where you want me."

"Lie on your back?" Though it wasn't supposed to, the statement came out as a question instead.

Porcelain laid himself out on his back, fanning his arms out on the sheets. Blaine reached over and grabbed a condom and some lube. He slid the latex over his throbbing erection before slicking up with a fair amount of lube. Porcelain said that he was prepared, but he didn't want to hurt the man. "_Hm_, I was right earlier when I called you _big_ boy."

He blushed when Porcelain gently took hold of Blaine's length and guided it inside of him. "_Fuck._" Blaine cursed at the feeling of being totally inside of Porcelain.

"Oh, _yes!_ You can move." Porcelain said, almost as if rehearsed… Which it probably _was._ Blaine began thrusting in and out, listening to the sensationalized moans and groans coming from the man beneath him. He could see that he was only half hard, so Blaine reached down and started to stroke Porcelain's member. Porcelain shot him a slightly confused look until it transformed into one of ecstasy, "Oh my _God!_" The pale boy threw his head back and Blaine grinned in satisfaction. Not caring, Blaine dove down and captured Porcelain's plush lips in a searing kiss. He tasted of a mixture of coffee, nicotine, and a hint of cinnamon gum. Porcelain was reluctant at first before he seemed to melt into the kiss, their tongues moving against one another's, fighting for dominance. Blaine wasn't sure, but he thinks that Porcelain might have let him win as he took over the kiss. He could feel that he was close to the edge, so with a few final snaps of his hips, he came. Blaine slumped forward before feeling that Porcelain was still hard beneath him. He pulled out and Porcelain made a move to get up before Blaine pushed him back down with a hand to the chest, grabbing hold of his erection and pumping a few times. It didn't take much before Porcelain was coming, arching his back up from the bed. He watched as the young man fell back onto the pillows, his thick lashes fanned out along the hollows under his eyes. It took a moment for Porcelain to gain his bearings. He gave Blaine a smile before rolling off the bed and started to dress again.

Blaine furrowed his brow, "Where are you going?"

Porcelain sent him a wink, "I don't do sleepovers, babe." Blaine must have looked let down because Porcelain came up to him, placing a chaste kiss to his lips, "If you want a round two, talk to that friend of yours about setting something up." He stood, sending Blaine a wink before leaving the room without another word.

Blaine waited until he heard the apartment door shut before the realization hit of what he had just done. He'd actually had sex with… with a _prostitute._ He grabbed his discarded phone and dialed a number, "_Noah Puckerman!_ I'm going to _kill _you!"

**==========================gLee=============================**

**I have no idea why, but this idea hit and I just couldn't leave it be. I know it's bad since I'm already working on my other story at the same time, but I had to write this! My priority for updating with be WDIES, but I'll try to do both equally! Let me know what you thought! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of Blaine's apartment, Kurt couldn't help but shiver slightly. There was something different about this client compared to all of his others. There was a gentility to his warm amber eyes that brought a foreign heat to Kurt's cheeks. Kurt knew that he owed the other man another hour and a half, but Kurt was scared. He was scared because he'd never felt anything like what he'd experienced there, with Blaine. Surprisingly, Kurt had never once had an orgasm with a client before. Not only that, but he'd never even _had _a relationship other than the ones that he was paid to have. The fact that he also broke one of his number one rules, no kissing on the mouth, was reason for concern.

He was brought from his musings by rowdy laughter coming up from behind him, "Hey, hey,_ hey!_ I'd know that ass from anywhere!" Kurt turned, seeing a group of three men, all with a beer in hand. "Sweet cheeks! Why don't you get your fine ass over here and suck me off?" The leader of the pack palmed himself through his dirty slacks for effect.

Kurt bristled, "I'm off the clock, boys." He called over his shoulder, "Why don't you just fuck each other?" He knew he shouldn't have said anything to the men as the largest of the three practically growled. Kurt picked up his pace, trying not to look behind him, as he knew what he'd see. Being on the streets, especially in New York City, was very dangerous. Kurt knew that more than many people. He heard the steps pursuing him, so his pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text to Jimbo, his pimp.

**To: Jimbo**

**From: Porcelain**

**Code blue; going to apt; corner of throop ave and walton st**

In his… _industry_, they had codes so that they were able to get help if they suspected foul play might occur. If someone were to text code yellow, it meant they thought they might get robbed, code blue meant they might get raped, code red meant they might get killed. After putting in the code, the person would then put in where they were headed and where they were at that time so their pimp could either come help himself, or send another hooker to find you.

The metro was almost in sight and Kurt began to jog towards the light. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough. His air supply was cut off momentarily when he was jerked harshly from behind by the collar of his coat. Kurt was dragged back behind some buildings in an alleyway. No one was out at this time of night, so his screams fell on deaf ears as a short, stocky man snagged the trench from his body. One man, whom he recognized as Bill, licked his lips hungrily as his dark eyes apprised his body. Kurt turned his head down the alleyway and gasped, trying to distract the men into thinking something or someone else was there. He took an opportunity and tried to escape, only to be thrown against the wall. Bill advanced on him, the other two at his haunches. Kurt lunged, knowing he didn't have anything to lose and tried to fight his way out. His fist connected with Bill's jaw and he used his momentum to shove one of the other men. He knew that it was a long shot, three against one, but he wasn't about to give up without a fight. In the end, it was no use. The tall, burly guy was able to subdue Kurt and there was nothing he could do about it. Bill gave him a satisfied smirk before gesturing to the other two with the inclination of his head and then Kurt was forced against the wall face first. He struggled with their hold as he heard the ominous zipper being pulled down.

"Don't worry, Porcelain." Bill's gruff voice soothed as he pulled down Kurt's pants, the cold air hitting his bare ass like a slap, "I know how concerned you are with keeping clean…" Kurt heard a package being ripped open and he almost let out a relieved sigh… _almost._ "So I'm going to wear a condom. _Only_ because I want to make sure your ass is still gonna be workin' the streets for years to come." Kurt felt the blunt end of the man's erection prodding around his ass and he sucked in a sharp breath when Bill rammed inside of him. Kurt screamed, tears stinging in his eyes as if felt like he was being torn in two. There was no lube to ease the burn as the putrid smelling man thrust himself in and out at a frantic pace. Kurt bit his lips to keep from crying as the man curled himself around Kurt's body, grunting into his ear. This wasn't the first time this had happened to Kurt. No, the first time had been about four years ago when he was just seventeen years old. It was one of the worst experiences in his life. Luckily, he'd been taught how to take care of himself better so as not to get into these types of situations…

"_Yeah._" Bill cried out in ecstasy, "_Fuck_, you're so fucking tight." The man grunted behind him. Kurt's face was repeatedly shoved into the rough brick. He'd no doubt have some nasty abrasions along his face. That wasn't very good for business and he knew that Jimbo would be fucking _pissed._ After a few more thrusts, Bill came and pulled out, slapping Kurt's ass hard. He started to slump to the ground when he heard Bill's humored voice, "You don't think we're done with you _already_, do you?" There was a bit of shuffling where Bill replaced the hold of the shorter man, "_Condom_, Maurice." He scolded. "He's one of the only clean ones on the streets. Let's keep it that way." Kurt heard huff and then more movement before he felt cold, clammy hands running along the insides of his thighs.

"I want him on his hands and knees so I get to fuck him like the bitch that he is." Kurt was thrown to the unforgiving concrete, his arms buckling underneath him as he tried to crawl away. He heard the men laughing at him before he was pulled back; his shirt was ripped off of him, leaving him completely bare. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, your momma's gonna feel it." Maurice grabbed Kurt's neck as he forced himself into Kurt. It took all of his will power to not scream out, or to cry. He knew that then, these perverts would get what they wanted. It was becoming harder for him to breathe as the older man choked off his air supply with his meaty fingers.

"_Hey!_" Kurt's ears perked as he heard a familiar voice. "Get the fuck off of him! You have to pay you stealing _bastards!_" Classic Jimbo. Worried about his profit more than his workers. Thankfully, the hands left his throat and the intrusion was pulled from his body. Kurt let himself fall ungracefully to the cold ground, curling in on himself like he had done so many years ago. He heard his attackers running away as another set of steps came closer. "Get up, Porcelain." Kurt wanted nothing more than to just become one with the ground. It wasn't like he was worth more than the concrete that everyone walked all over anyway. "Come on, kid." He felt Jimbo's fingers encircling his arm and tugging him up. Kurt staggered a bit, holding onto the wall as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. His whole body was vibrating with tremors as he felt his trench coat being draped over his shoulders and then he was left alone. Kurt walked unsteadily over to a large dumpster, collapsing against it. He felt it fitting that he'd pass out amongst the garbage, seeing as though that is what he was. _Garbage._ It was then that he let the tears fall.

=======================gLee========================

Blaine was nervously pacing the front room, fidgeting with the blanket that was thrown across the back of the sofa. He scurried over to the mirror once more to make certain there was not a hair out of place. He stopped for a moment, staring at himself in the mirror. Why was he going through all this trouble only because Porcelain was coming by again? It's not like he was going on a _date _or anything… Blaine placed his fingers to his lips, still feeling a slight tingle when he thought of Porcelain's soft lips against his.

He shook his head, banishing the thought. He'd gotten Puck to call up Porcelain's… his boss and get him for the next day. Porcelain wasn't able to work for a few days, and it was absolute torture waiting for him. It was a Monday when Porcelain was working again, so he gave Puck the money and told him to get Porcelain for a full night on Tuesday. He hated the idea of the poor young man roaming the streets of New York at night. At least he wouldn't have any other obligations, so if he wanted to leave, he could. It would give him some peace of mind.

A flourished knock at the door brought a small smile to Blaine's lips. He turned and practically bolted to the door, pulling it open without so much as a_ 'who is it'_. There Porcelain stood in tight gold pants that left little to the imagination paired with a fitted black tank top. He wasn't wearing a jacket despite the cold weather. "Couldn't get enough of me, huh?" He gave a sly smile, slinking in and wrapping an arm around Blaine's neck.

Blaine was about to respond when he noticed a faint bruise along Porcelain's cheekbone, "What happened?" The question fell from his mouth without his consent.

The taller man raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't matter, baby." He reached behind him and shut the door, locking it as well. "_Now_… You have me for the whole night. Lucky you. I usually don't do sleepovers, but apparently you paid big bucks for it…" Porcelain winked, leaning in closer, "What do you want to do, hot stuff?"

"Did you want a glass of wine? Or- uh, maybe a beer?" Blaine asked, backing away from the pale man and into the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine for himself.

Porcelain cocked his head to the side, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything…"

Blaine blinked. For a moment, Porcelain lost that air of sexuality that he always had around him. For a moment… Porcelain seemed like an innocent kid instead of a sexual man. "It's no problem. I offered, right?" Blaine gave him a reassuring smile.

That boy turned straight back into Porcelain as he eyed him up and down, "If you insist. Your wish is my command, baby. I'll have a beer, thanks." Blaine nodded, half way disappointed he didn't get more time to explore the other side Porcelain had. He turned and grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping the cap and handing it to Porcelain. The young man waited to see that Blaine was looking before putting the bottle to his lips, letting the rim glide across his lips before tipping the bottle back and taking a swig. He released the bottle with a lewd pop before dabbing at his lips elegantly.

Blaine shifted in his now uncomfortably tight pants as he sipped his wine, "So, Porcelain… How old are you, if you don't mind me asking. I mean, you don't look that old."

"Twenty-one. You?" He asked, leaning against the counter with his ass in the air swaying side to side.

"I'm twenty."

Porcelain nodded thoughtfully, "And yet you have wine and beer in the refrigerator…"

Blaine gave a lopsided smile, "Well, my roommate is twenty-two, so…"

"Ah."

"So, did you grow up in New York, or…" Blaine asked, wanting to get to know the slightly older man.

Porcelain's eyes grew large before he masked his features, "So many questions, babe."

"What's your real name? I mean, unless your parents _named_ you Porcelain." Blaine knew he was pushing, but there was just this need to know more about the mysterious young man.

Porcelain pursed his lips, standing up straight and wrapping his arms around his midsection, "If you _must _know, my real name isn't Porcelain… But if you'd _prefer_, you can call me K."

"I'm guessing K is the first letter of your real name?" Blaine assumed.

Porcelain/K took a sip of his beer, "You'd be correct in your guess."

"Now I have so many 'K' names floating around in my head." He laughed. K chuckled a bit despite himself.

K put his bottle down, rounding the small island until he was face to face with Blaine, "Now… Let's get down to business."

"To _defeat_, the _Huns._" Blaine said in a singsong voice.

Porcelain raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Mulan? _Really?_"

"I couldn't help myself! _Let's_ get_ down _to _business_, to _defeat_, the _Huns!_" Blaine belted out the part of the song, doing karate moves along with it.

He smiled as he listened to K's magical laugh, "You goof ball." Porcelain grinned before seeming to catch himself.

"We could watch it if you want?" The question obviously caught K off guard, his mouth hanging open just a bit.

He recovered, giving a small chuckle, "You _do_ know what you paid me for, right?"

"I paid for you to be here the night. We don't have to _do_ anything… I'd be happy just sitting here watching Mulan and drinking wine all night. If you want to…?"

"Hey. It's up to _you_, babe." K shrugged.

Blaine grinned like an idiot, "_Great!_" He scurried over to his movie collection, pulling out the right DVD before pulling Porcelain by the hand and into his room. He put the disk into the player and turned on the small TV in his room. He turned to see that K had gotten out of his clothes and was standing in only a pair of_ tight_, black boxer-briefs. Blaine blushed as he too shed his clothes until he was left in only his boxers. He slid onto the bed, K following suit. Blaine turned on to the home screen, "Kevin?"

"What?"

Blaine paused, "Ken?"

"What are you-"

"Keith?"

"Blaine-"

"Kurt?" Porcelain clamped his mouth shut, "Is _that _your name?" Blaine asked incredulously. He'd heard Finn talk some about a little brother he had named Kurt, so he thought he'd ask. "A friend of a friend's brother's name is Kurt." Blaine explained. "So, is that your name?"

The other man fidgeted, "Y-yeah… I don't like people knowing my real name you know… Safety reasons?" Blaine nodded in understanding, "So if you could, like… not tell anyone my real name?"

"No, I wouldn't tell anyone." Blaine assured. Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Let's watch the movie." Blaine suggested, pressing play on the remote.

About half way through, Kurt was leaning into him. His pale hand slipped under the sheets and along Blaine's thigh. Blaine let his eyes fall closed and he let out a small moan. He felt the bed shift and Kurt was then on top of him, straddling his legs. Blaine stared up at the beautiful man. Kurt picked up both of Blaine's hands and put them on his ass as he leaned into the touch. Blaine unconsciously bucked up into Kurt. The pale boy leaned in, his lips brushing along Blaine's jaw, "Do you want to finish the _movie_, or…" He left it off, grinding his hips down to show his point. Blaine shook his head vehemently. There was no way he'd be able to sit through a movie being as hard as he was. Kurt smirked, sliding down the covers before pulling down Blaine's boxers. He leaned down, giving a few kitten-like licks to the head before engulfing Blaine's erection in the wet heat of his mouth.

"Oh, _God-_" Blaine breathed, gripping the covers. Kurt moved with practiced ease, letting his hands massage Blaine's inner thighs as his head bobbed up and down. "K-_Kurt!_" Blaine exclaimed as he started to get close.

Kurt abruptly pulled off, staring at him wide eyed. His glasz eyes darkened before blinking a few times, "S-sorry… Sorry." He apologized. Blaine was about to tell him not to, but Kurt went back to sucking and twirling his tongue and all his protests stopped at his lips. Blaine keened when he felt Kurt's finger teasing around his entrance. That was all it took before he came, Kurt sucking and pumping him through the intense orgasm.

Blaine smiled dumbly through his post orgasmic haze as he let his hand travel over to Kurt's leg. In the little light that was coming from the still playing movie, he noticed the bruises along his pallid thighs. He wanted to say something about it, but remembered when Kurt had brushed off his question about the mark on his face. Instead, he let his hand move to Kurt's boxer-briefs, toying at the elastic at the waist, "Can I?" Again, Kurt looked confused. "I'd feel bad if I was the only one who got off."

Kurt frowned, "You're the_ customer_, Blaine. I don't matter." He spoke in such a way that it broke Blaine's heart.

He angled his body closer to Kurt, "You _do _matter, Kurt." Blaine could be wrong, but there was a sadness that flickered through Kurt's expression. A ghost of a memory passing by his glasz eyes, but it was gone so quickly, Blaine couldn't be sure if he'd seen it at all. He peeled away Kurt's underwear, taking his slightly hard length in his hand and began pumping. Kurt threw his head back, biting his lip as Blaine felt his erection harden in his palm. Blaine took a chance and leaned forward, catching Kurt's mouth as he moved his hand up and down. Again, he felt Kurt's body stiffen before he started to reciprocate the kiss.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned as he came over Blaine's hand. Kurt laid back against the pillows, his eyes drooping slightly. Blaine wiped them off before shifting close to Kurt, laying his head on his broad chest, pulling the covers up and over their naked bodies. The movie was back at the home screen, letting a faint light illuminate the room. Blaine was starting to doze when he felt an arm come up and circle around him, the body next to him relaxing just a bit. Blaine smiled as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**===========================gLee===============================**

**Let me know what you thought! :) Sorry about being so mean to Kurtie in the beginning!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine stirred at the unfamiliar feeling of another warm body encased in his own. He tightened his hold on the lithe body in his arms, nuzzling his nose into the hair at the nape of the man's neck. Breathing in the sweet, yet masculine scent of the pallid skin before him, he couldn't resist. He let his lips graze the smooth skin just under the chocolate brown hairline, his mouth turning up in a satisfied smile. Kurt shifted slightly, pressing back into his chest and letting out a small sight before tensing up. Blaine frowned, trying to sooth Kurt by rubbing circles along his bare hip.

Blaine leaned up, letting his nose trail along the silken skin to Kurt's jaw. He slightly pulled on Kurt's arm, turning him over so he could gain access to the blush colored lips. Kurt's eyes were still closed, thick lashes fanned out gracefully along his cheeks. Not able to hold back, Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's. At that, the beautiful man's eyes snapped open. He sucked in a gasp as he lurched back and slammed himself against the headboard. His iridescent eyes widened as realization came across his features. He shook his head slightly, his now messy hair fell onto his forehead, "_S-sorry._ I- I didn't _mean-_" Kurt stopped himself, seemingly collecting his nerves before plastering on a smile, "You _frightened_ me, babe." He let himself slowly bend over the side of the bed to grab what looked like an old, banged up cell phone. Kurt flipped the screen open, pursing his lips in a small pout, "_Aw_… It seems our time is up, sugar." His voice had a slight lilt to it, sounding suspiciously like he was worried. Blaine was still trying to figure out the character slip he'd just witnessed. He noticed it before, and it intrigued him.

"Kurt?" Blaine didn't miss how the man tensed at the sound of his birth name.

The other man raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "I should be heading out now." He let his fingers run along the flesh on Blaine's thigh, the muscles in his leg quivering in response.

Blaine didn't want him to leave. He knew it was irrational, but he felt this need to keep him there. To make sure he wasn't out on the frigid streets of New York all alone… Or _not_ so alone. "Could I have your number?"

Kurt blinked before smirking in a slightly patronizing way, "You're sweet, honey. But you have to go through Jimbo if you want to get to me…" He watched him for a moment, his glasz eyes boring into his, "You really _have_ never hired a hooker before, _have _you…" It wasn't really a question, but Blaine shook his head. In an unexpected gesture, Kurt patted Blaine's hand before sliding off the bed and pulling on his clothes, "For what it's worth," He began as he stuck his head through the hole in his shirt, "You're a _lot_ nicer than my other clients. And I'm not just saying that." He ran a hand through his hair and swiped his tongue along his dry lips, "Even though you don't seem to respect my no kissing on the mouth rule." He winked.

Kurt started for the door before Blaine reached out and caught his arm. He turned to stare at Blaine with fear evident in his stunning orbs, "_Wait._" Blaine choked out, searching frantically around for a pen. He used his hold on Kurt's hand to turn it over, writing his number out on his palm, "If you ever, _uh_… You know, _need_ anything." Blaine sputtered awkwardly. He had no idea why he was giving out his number to a hooker, but he just wanted the man to have it. Kurt's smile was genuine as he glanced at the number scrawled on his hand before he backed out of the room without another word. Blaine's gaze never left the spot where Kurt had last stood, something warm settling in the pit of his stomach. He ignored it as he walked to his window, catching a glimpse of Kurt jogging across the street towards a tanned man wearing a baseball cap and sweats. There was some sort of altercation before the man snapped his hand forward and brought it to Kurt's face. Blaine placed a hand to his face as if feeling a sympathetic slap on his own cheek. Anger bubbled up in him as he watched Kurt glance down to the sidewalk. The short, chubby man seemed to be ranting, throwing his arms out in grandiose gestures before pointing down the street. He saw Kurt nod and he began down the road. Blaine shifted his body slightly when Kurt let his eyes flicker up to his window before he was out of sight, blending into the early morning crowds along the sidewalk. He felt a pang in his chest for the poor young man.

===========================gLee=============================

Kurt kept his head down as Jimbo laid into him about being late. He knew he'd be in for it, so he didn't argue. Jim told him that he only had one client that day and that the man was waiting for him. Kurt nodded and headed in the direction that Jim had told him to go in before coming across the right apartment. He ran his fingers through his hair, before knocking on the door. He plastered on a seductive smile, though he was cringing on the inside as a greasy, obese man answered the door. His tight wife beater, complete with stains and all, hardly covered the hairy flesh-belt he was sporting. "_Good_," The older man spoke, his voice gravely, no doubt from years of smoking, "I like 'em young." He peeled his chapped lips away, letting his beer tainted teeth show in a grin.

Kurt swallowed the bile that was currently rising in his throat as he leaned against the doorframe, acting as though he was taking time to _'appreciate'_ the view before stalking forward. "Mmm," Kurt moaned, closing the door behind him, "And what would you like to _do_ with this," Kurt let his hands roam along his thighs, which were still clothed in the golden pants he'd worn the night before, "_young _body of mine?" The balding man watched with hungry eyes as Kurt came closer. Ignoring the putrid smell, Kurt let his hand travel down to the boxers the man was wearing and cupped his raging erection.

"_Fuck,_" He rasped, letting his head fall back, "What can I call you, _other _than my little bitch?" He sneered.

Kurt ignored the jab, used to it by then, "The name's Porcelain. And what can I call you?" _Other than ugly, fat bastard?_ Kurt added in his mind.

"Joe." He breathed, grasping Kurt's arm quite roughly before tossing him onto the unmade bed in the corner of the dirty apartment. "Any rules I gotta know before I can get to that tight ass?" He loomed over Kurt, pressing a knee into the mattress causing it to squeak.

"No kissing on the mouth," He couldn't help but think of Blaine when he said that, "Condoms are a must, and I don't let anyone tie me up." Kurt concluded.

"Not a problem." Joe stripped himself of his shirt before palming himself through his boxers, "Strip and get on your hands and knees. Face down, ass up, bitch." He ordered. Kurt nodded, doing as he was told like an obedient dog. The Kurt he used to be would have never been in this position… But this was _Porcelain_, not Kurt.

He watched as the disgusting man slid a condom over his length, which was barely visible beneath his girth. At least the man had the decency to prep him before plunging in. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, letting out moans and groans where it felt necessary along with a string of false compliments. Kurt glanced at the slightly faded number on his palm, feeling a warmth in his cheeks. The meaty fingers gripped tighter into his hips, pulling his body back to meet each of the man's frantic thrusts. Finally, the man came and he let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. He felt the perspiration from Joe's body against his bare back, causing his skin to crawl. He pulled out, slapping Kurt firmly on the ass before falling to the bed.

"That wasn't a bad fuck." He commented as if talking about the weather. "I might just ask for you again."

_Oh, joy._ He thought sarcastically as he squirmed at the thought but smiled nonetheless, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Joe sighed, rubbing his belly with thick fingers, "Alright, get the fuck out. I'm done with you." Kurt gratefully stood, covering himself back up with his well-worn clothes before exiting the apartment.

Kurt owned a small apartment. Nothing particularly special, but it was as close to home he'd gotten to in _years._ He shed his tank top at the door, tossing it in the hamper in the corner of the room. He walked over to the small coffee table and emptied his pockets before pulling his pants off too. Before he forgot, he programmed Blaine's number in his phone. He didn't know why, but it felt nice to see his name under his few contacts. Kurt went into the cramped bathroom, turning the shower on hot and undressing the rest of the way before standing in the small cubical shower. The water scalded his skin as he scrubbed away the filth. It wasn't just sweat and body fluids he meant, though those faded away. He always felt so dirty after fucking all those random men and he felt like he just wanted to peel away at his flesh until a new layer formed and all was washed away. A sudden thought had him stopping mid wash. He didn't feel the need to cleanse his body after he was with Blaine… Though that could be just because he wasn't gross like the other men he'd fucked… He blocked any thoughts otherwise from his mind. After he was significantly pruned and his skin was that of a cooked lobster, Kurt decided he'd been in the shower long enough. He toweled off and walked into the main room, grabbing up a pair of clean sweats and pulling them up his legs. Kurt was so skinny, his pants fell precariously low on his hips. He ignored it as he walked over to his bed, glancing at the one picture he owned from his life before Porcelain.

Kurt was smiling at the camera, his elbow leaning on Finn's shoulder as the two smiled, sitting on the steps outside the Hudmel household. Burt as kneeling behind the two boys, his arms around them both. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he stared at the picture. It was taken only two days before Kurt was abducted outside of Dalton Academy. Kurt remembered Puck telling him to go and spy on their show choir competition, but Kurt had been too busy with planning his dad's wedding to Carole to go then. It was about two weeks later when he got the news that Karofsky would be coming back to McKinley, so he decided on a whim to go up to Westerville and check out Dalton Academy. He was just getting out of his car, staring up at the mansion-like school in awe when he was grabbed from behind. Kurt had tried to scream, but a strange smelling cloth was pressed over his mouth and he passed out within a minute.

Suppressing a shiver, Kurt laid down on his rumpled bed, looking at the picture as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He always wondered what his life would have been like if he had been able to walk into that all boys school. Kurt imagined it would have been a whole _hell_ of a lot better than where he was at now.

**==========================gLee===============================**

**So, there was a little taste of Kurt's past! What did you think about it? I changed up the timeline from cannon so that it would fit with my story. I'll go into more detail as the story progresses. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Puck was grinning at Blaine like a Cheshire cat in the corner of the room while playing cards with Finn. Blaine tried to ignore him by watching the mindless television show in front of him, but it was no use.

"_What_ do you want, Puck?" Blaine snapped, turning in his seat to glare at the mohawked man.

In turn, Puck just smiled wider, "So… How was your little _'date'_?" He questioned, putting air quotes around the word 'date'. Blaine rolled his eyes, turning back to the TV, "I mean," Puck continued, "You did ask for the same guy twice! Personality I like a variety to pick from."

"A variety of what?" Finn cut in, seeming confused.

Blaine turned again, "Puck, don't-"

"I hired Blainey here a hooker." Puck told the taller man proudly.

Finn raised an eyebrow at Blaine, "Dude. I thought you were gay, man."

Puck burst out into laughter as Blaine turned a cherry red color, "Oh, he _is._"

"I didn't know there was such a thing as male hookers." Finn mused, putting a card down and swapping it out for another.

"What was his name?" Puck asked.

Blaine sighed, walking over to the table to join them, "You don't know?" He asked as he popped open a beer that was sitting on the table, "You got him for me…" He explained, feeling uncomfortable.

"I just told him the description of what you wanted and he said he had the perfect guy for you. The second time I just said I wanted the same guy as before." Puck smacked Finn's hand away from the card deck, "Not your turn, man."

Finn huffed before turning to Blaine, "So, what was his name?"

"_K-_Porcelain." He almost slipped up by saying Kurt's real name. Thankfully, the two were too into their game to notice it.

Finn smiled fondly as he took another card, "My brother used to be called Porcelain in school," He laughed, "He told me he was given the choice between Porcelain or Tickle-me-dough-face by our principal at the time."

Puck joined in on the laughter, "I remember that. Dude, your brother was pretty awesome."

Blaine sipped his beer, "Was?" He asked innocently.

Finn's face became solemn as he slid a card out from his deck, "Yeah… _Was._" Abruptly, he slammed his cards down and stood, "I'm gonna go back home. I'll talk to you later, dude." He told Puck before turning to Blaine, "Bye, Blaine." And with that, he was out the door.

"Well then." Blaine broke the silence, "I guess I know to never bring up Kurt around him." He felt weird saying Kurt's name seeing as though he was talking about a completely different person.

Puck leaned back onto the two back feet of his chair, resting his feet on the table, "It's cool, dude. He's usually not like that. It's just been almost exactly four years since his brother was taken."

Blaine's eyes widened at the information, "_Taken?_"

The other man nodded, "Yeah. He was bullied a lot at our school and the glee club tried to help him out, you know?" He sighed, taking his feet off the table and letting his head rest in his hands, "And I'd suggested he go check out-" Stopping mid sentence, Puck glanced up at Blaine, "_Dude._ I told him to go spy on you guys!"

"Huh?"

"_Yeah!_" Puck exclaimed, as if remembering something important, "That's why he went there… Well, this bully kept shoving him into lockers and beating him up constantly. He ended up kissing him and he also threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone what happened."

Blaine covered his mouth, "That's awful."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, he was really busy with planning his dad and Finn's mom's wedding, so he never went. I guess he must have gone there when he found out Karofsky was coming back to school."

"So Finn and Kurt aren't real brothers?"

Puck let out a short laugh, "They were real brothers. Just not by blood. At first, they weren't close. Finn was kinda freaked about sharing a room with Kurt. But eventually, they became really good friends and true brothers."

Blaine gave a sympathetic smile, "Wow… Why'd Finn not want to share a room with Kurt?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, he was gay." Puck got up to grab another beer from the fridge.

Something in the pit of his stomach felt off when he said that. He felt like he should be making some sort of connection, but nothing was coming to mind. "How come they couldn't find him?"

"I dunno… They found his car parked outside of Dalton with the door wide open and nothing else."

Blaine shook his head, "That's just horrible… How old was he?"

"Seventeen."

Blaine bit his lip, "Do you think he could, you know, still be alive?"

"Well," Puck scratched at the back of his head, "I mean, there is a chance. But it's been like, four years. No one has heard _anything_ from him at all. The police gave up after two years of nothing. It was like he was wiped off the map."

"Oh."

"Enough of this sad talk, man. Did you want Porcelain again or what?" Puck waggled his eyebrows.

Blaine flushed, nursing his beer, "I-"

"Hell yeah, you do. _Dude_, you're red as a fuckin' tomato." Puck snickered.

"Yeah, but I mean… I just saw him a few days ago." He'd last seen Kurt Wednesday morning and he'd neither seen nor heard from him since then. Blaine half hoped he'd get a call from the pale man, but it was Friday and he had zero new messages.

Puck guffawed, "_So?_" He pulled out his phone, texting someone.

A ringing sounded in the room and Blaine glanced down to see his phone lighting up. He brought the phone up to his face, seeing an incoming call from an unknown caller with a New York area code. Puck looked up at him and Blaine just shrugged, answering the call, "Hello?"

"H-hi." A timid voice came across the line.

Blaine knew that voice. He held up a finger for Puck and walked into his room, swiftly shutting the door behind him, "Kurt?"

There was some heavy breathing on the other end, "Y-yeah. It's me…"

Worry soaked him from head to toe as he listened to the soft, melodic voice, "Are you okay?"

There was a long pause before Kurt answered almost inaudibly, "No."

"Kurt, where are you?" Blaine was starting to panic for the man. He knew not why, but he found himself vibrating with fear for him.

"I-I don't know why I called… 'm sorry for bothering you."

"_Wait!_" Blaine all but shrieked into the phone, "Don't hang up. I gave you the number for a reason, Kurt. Are you hurt? Do you know where you are?"

"I-I'm close to your apartment I think…"

"Okay… Okay, come here then." Blaine wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell a prostitute that he didn't even know to come to his apartment… But what was he supposed to do? Just leave the poor man out there to fend for himself? Blaine considered himself a good judge of character, and he felt like Kurt was more than just some hooker. "Kurt?" He asked, as he wasn't getting a response.

"I c-can't." His voice sounded thick and tired, which made Blaine even more worried.

"Why can't you? Are you not able to get here?"

"No… I- I don't want you to feel l-like I'm _using_ you or s-something. I don't want to i-intrude."

Blaine sighed, slightly relieved that it wasn't the fact that Kurt couldn't physically make it, "Kurt, I'm _asking_ you to come. So just… Just _come_, okay?"

"I- okay…"

"_Good._ I'll be here." He promised before he hung up. Blaine glanced outside and onto the dark streets of New York. It was steadily raining outside, so Blaine grabbed a few towels out of his en suite bathroom and set them on the bed along with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He hurried out of his room only to see Puck still sitting at the table, watching him with a confused expression. "I-" He was about to explain when he heard a few knocks at the door. Blaine ran to it, wrenching it open.

Kurt stood there, leaning against the doorframe with one hand. His soaking clothes were sticking to his lithe body as tremors wracked his form. Kurt glanced up at him through a fringe of rain-dampened bangs with red-rimmed eyes. Blaine just barely moved his arms in time to catch Kurt as he stumbled forward and through the door. Blaine looked over and saw Puck coughing, setting his beer down and staring at the two of them. Kurt angled his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, fisting his hands in his shirt. Puck was up and out of his seat in a second, shutting the door and coming over, placing a hand on the freezing man's shoulder.

"You okay, man?" Puck asked Kurt, his voice sounded strange since he'd just choked on a swig of beer when Kurt came stumbling inside. Kurt just shook his head into Blaine's shoulder, mumbling that he was sorry several times.

"I'll take him." Blaine told Puck, leading the sopping young man into his room. "Here." Blaine shut his door and sat Kurt on his bed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Kurt's shivering body.

Blaine made to move, but Kurt grabbed his arm, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't b-burden you like this… I sh-should go."

"How about this," Blaine started, dapping the towel along Kurt's face. He noticed a dark bruise along his jaw and he frowned, "Let's just get you dry and warm, then if you want… you can leave." Blaine offered, though he didn't want Kurt going back out into that storm. Blaine took in his thin white shirt, tight silver jeans and boots. "Here." He handed Kurt the clothes he'd grabbed for him, placing the stack onto Kurt's legs, "Bathroom is over there. You can change into these." Kurt nodded, keeping his head down and not making eye contact. He stood, wavered a bit and then silently walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Blaine stepped back out into the main room where Puck was standing.

"The fuck was _that?_" Puck asked, his jaw slack.

"That was Porcelain." Blaine told him, walking over to the couch and grabbing the thick blanket from the back of it.

"Well, I _figured_ that. I meant, why is he _here?_"

Blaine threw the blanket over his shoulder, "I'm not sure yet. I think he got beat up or… Or maybe worse." He hated to think of what might have happened to the beautiful man in his room.

"Wait-" Puck held up a hand, "Was that _him _calling?"

"Yeah."

"You gave a _hooker_ your phone number and he showed up here like _that?_" Puck asked incredulously.

"I told him to come." Blaine said simply.

"_WHAT?_ Dude, _I _don't even give hookers my phone number."

Blaine huffed, "Yeah, well Kur-… Porcelain is different." He defended the man he hardly knew.

"His fucking name is _Porcelain_ for God's sake!"

"No it's_ not!_" Blaine growled.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Well, then. What is it?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know it."

"Naw, _really?_"

"_I_ know it!"

"Do you? How do you know it's his real name?" Blaine opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but nothing came out, "Case and point."

"I trust him." Blaine mumbled.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man. I'm going to Finchel's place." Puck grabbed his jacket and keys before storming out the door.

Blaine just stood there, gritting his teeth. Sometimes Puck was just _difficult_. Why couldn't he trust him? Blaine wouldn't have let Kurt come over if he thought he was dangerous. Just then, Kurt came around the corner wearing the deep v-neck, black shirt and grey sweat pants. "I shouldn't have come." He muttered, tears filling his pale blue eyes.

"Hey," Blaine gestured for Kurt to come over to him, which he did after a moment, "I told you to, okay?" He handed Kurt the blanket from his shoulder, gesturing to the couch, "Tell me what happened."

Kurt bit his lip, wrapping the thick material around his shoulders as he sat on one side of the couch, "I… I got jumped." He began, curling in on himself as Blaine went to the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee and bringing it to Kurt, "Thanks." He said as he pulled the steaming mug to his lips, taking a timid sip.

Blaine sat on the other end of the sofa, watching Kurt. He seemed so young sitting there, wrapped up in a blanket. He didn't look twenty-one. The only thing that seemed older were his eyes. Each time he locked eyes with Kurt, they just held so much behind the blue depths, like a man that had been through so much and seen too much. "Not that I'm upset that you did," Blaine started, watching as Kurt's tired eyes met his own, "But why did you call _me?_"

Kurt blinked his eyes down at the coffee mug, ashamed, "Jimbo would be pissed at me… Would probably give me worse than what those punks did." He gestured minutely to his jaw where the bruise was darkening, "And all I could think of was what you had said. How if I ever needed anything, to just call you. I feel really bad for doing it, though I'm surprised you even let me in."

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaine asked, though he already knew the answer.

Kurt gave a un-humorous chuckle, "Why would you let a piece of trash like me inside your home unless you were getting something out of it?" Blaine couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt at those words. Did Kurt really think that Blaine would turn him away just because he wasn't there for sex? Kurt set his coffee cup down, leaning forward and coming closer to Blaine, "Maybe I could make it up to you? Make this worth your while." He purred, rubbing his hands down Blaine's chest.

Blaine caught Kurt's hands, letting out a shuddering breath, "Kurt, no-"

"It would be free of charge. I just- I don't know how else to repay you… I'll uh- I'll even let you kiss me on the lips." He pleaded.

"Kurt, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to repay me like that."

Kurt sat back on his knees, "What other way is there?"

Blaine smiled, "You don't have to repay me at all… Look, you must be tired. Why don't we try to get some sleep, eh?" Blaine stood, holding his hand out for the dumbstruck young man, "It's okay."

Kurt glanced at Blaine's hand for a moment before taking it, letting the blanket drop off his shoulders as he let Blaine lead him into his room. Kurt settled on the bed, as Blaine walked to the other side. "Thank you, Blaine." Kurt whispered, a single tear falling from his eye.

"You're welcome." Blaine propped up on his side of the bed, Kurt was gazing up at him, "Did you want to talk a bit?"

Kurt gave a half-amused smile, "About what?"

"Do you have any family?"

Kurt tensed slightly, but answered nonetheless, "I guess you could say that." He elaborated when Blaine rose a questioning eyebrow, "My parents are dead and I don't exactly know where my brother is."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Kurt shrugged, "I guess it's sort of my fault. I-I could have contacted my brother, but when I found out my Dad had passed a few years ago…" He trailed off. Blaine nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to answer, but how did he die?"

"It was another heart attack… I-I came out here when I was a teenager and he… Let's just say my dad didn't want me to go." Blaine thought he heard a double meaning behind his words, but let Kurt continue with his story, "I… lost my phone, so I had to get a new one. I called my house, but no one answered so I called my dad's work. There was a new guy there that said my dad didn't own the place anymore after his heart attack…"

Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's leg, "I'm sorry, Kurt… My friend's stepdad has heart problems. He said there was a huge scare a few years back and he was in a coma for a few months. They all thought he was going to die."

"I'm glad he didn't." Kurt gave a watery smile.

"Yeah, me too." Blaine said as Kurt yawned wide, wincing a bit and gingerly touching his darkened jaw.

"Tell me about yourself?" Kurt asked, eyes half closed as he sunk into the pillow.

Blaine flicked off the light, mimicking Kurt and sinking down onto the bed, "Well, I'm from Westerville-"

"Ohio?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Yeah, you know of it?"

Kurt nodded his head slightly, "Y-yeah. I've heard of it."

"Well, I went to an all boys private school there." Blaine explained.

Through the dim moonlight that was showing through the rain clouds, Blaine notice Kurt's body stiffen, "What was it called?"

"Dalton Academy. I was also the lead singer of the Warblers!" Blaine stated proudly. Kurt snorted, "Hey, don't laugh. We were like rock stars!"

Kurt cocked his head, "I was in a glee club too and where I went to school, we were on the bottom rungs of the social ladder."

"_Huh_." Blaine pursed his lips, "Too bad you didn't go to a school like Dalton then." He grinned.

"Yeah… Too bad." Kurt agreed, though he had a slight waver to his voice.

It looked like Kurt was shivering, so Blaine scooted closer, "You still cold?" He hesitantly brought a hand up and touched Kurt's cheek, it instantly warmed under his touch. Had it been a bit lighter in the room, Blaine might have been able to make out the slight blush that touched Kurt's cheek at the contact. Blaine wrapped his arms around the chilly man, placing Kurt's head on his chest, "Is this okay?"

Kurt, who had stiffened, melted into the embrace. He even rested his hand on Blaine's chest, "Yeah… I still wish I had some way to pay-"

Blaine placed a finger on Kurt's lips, "Don't worry about it. Just sleep." He removed his finger, turning his head so it was resting on Kurt's damp hair, "Just sleep, Kurt." He murmured, both falling into a steady slumber.

**==========================gLee===========================**

**Tell me what you thought! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm back, dude! Finn's here, too." Blaine groaned when he heard Puck call out. Couldn't he just stay out for a bit longer? Blaine reached his hand out, letting his fingers crawl over the sheets, feeling out for Kurt. He frowned when his hand came into contact with only more empty bed. _What the hell?_

"Uh, Blaine? I think there is something out here for you…" Finn said through the door. Blaine rubbed the sleep from his eyes, rolling out of the cold bed and walking into the den where Finn and Puck were standing next to a pile of crumbled money and a piece of paper.

Blaine stifled a yawn as he greeted the two, his eyes trained on the coffee table, "What's that?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "We were kinda hoping you could tell us, man. Who's _K?_"

"What?" Blaine questioned, still very tired.

"_K._ Its signed K at the bottom." Finn explained.

Blaine's chest tightened as he passed the two taller men, picking up the note and ignoring the wad of cash next to it, "You two read the note?" He glanced at the elegant script on the paper, "Even though it says _'Blaine'_ on the top?"

The two older men looked at each other and shrugged, "Well, yeah, dude. It was right there." Finn said as he went over to the kitchenette and started a pot of coffee. Blaine sighed and looked down at the note.

_**Blaine,**_

_**I suppose it must be a bit unorthodox for me to be leaving money for you, seeing as though I'm the one usually getting paid for going to people's houses. I know that you said that I didn't have to repay you, but I couldn't leave in good conscience if I didn't give you something in return. What you did for me was more than anyone has ever done and I can't thank you enough. You are the only person that hasn't looked down on me because of my job, and it means a lot to me. Thank you for your hospitality and I look forward to seeing you again, if you'd like. **_

_**With much gratitude, **_

_**K**_

Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't a little upset that Kurt left him money behind as some sort of payment for Blaine just being a good person. Not that he didn't understand how Kurt was feeling. Blaine supposed he might have done the same thing, even though he knew he felt something more for Kurt than just a 'business' relationship.

"He writes pretty well for a hooker. Assuming K is actually Porcelain." Puck interrupted Blaine's thoughts.

"He's a _person _before he's a _hooker_, Puckerman." Blaine defended, folding the note and putting it into the pocket of his sweats, "And yes, K is Porcelain."

Puck raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not ragging on the kid. I'm just saying…" Puck trailed off at Blaine's glare, "Whatever, dude. So why's his name K now instead of Porcelain?"

Blaine blanched, "Uh," _Eloquent, Blaine. Come up with something._ He scolded in his mind. He figured he might as well tell him the truth as now Finn was watching him with an expectant expression. He didn't have to tell them his real name, anyway. "K is the first letter of his name." Blaine watched as Puck nodded and Finn frowned slightly.

"What_ is_ his name?" Finn pursued, glancing to the table to see if Kurt might have left anything else behind.

Blaine nibbled his lower lip, "I- well, I can't tell you that. He doesn't want anyone knowing his real name."

"Understandable." Puck said just when Finn asked, "_Why?_"

"'Cause he's a _whore,_ Finn. Duh. He doesn't want anyone knowing his real name so he can be safe… Well," His dark eyes flickered to Blaine, "Blainey here knows what it is." He snickered.

Blaine's phone started to ring then. He went to his room and picked it up, recognizing the number at one, "Hey, what's up?"

"_Blaine._ Oh, God. I need your help… I have this customer here and they said that they wanted this specific purple shade of tie, but I just _can't_ find it. And Brad called in sick, so I don't know who else to call, and-"

Blaine sighed, "Slow down, Wes. I'll come in, alright?"

"Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!"

"Okay, calm down and just tell him that someone will be in to help in a few minutes and go to the back to look like you're searching for it. I'll help him." Blaine hung up the phone, running a hand through his messy curls. So much for a lazy Friday morning… Blaine hurriedly got ready, gelling his hair into submission and dressing warmly seeing as though it was late October and it was pretty cold outside. "I'm heading down to help Wes at the shop."

"Okay, well we are about to head out now too." Puck said, stretching out and yawning like a cat.

Blaine nodded and waved to Finn and Puck as he headed out the door, walking to _Ties R Us_.

Wes was right there the second he walked through the doors, "He's over there. He wants the deep plum tie, but I can't find it." Wes pointed out a tall, figure with styled, brunette hair. His back was to them, but he felt like he knew who it was. He was wearing less flamboyant clothing, just a pair of black skinny jeans and a charcoal grey, fitted sweatshirt. Blaine smiled, "I'll handle it. Just go to the back and look again." Wes nodded and scurried off. Blaine snuck up behind Kurt, "I think you'd look great in plum." Blaine smirked when Kurt whirled around, wide eyed, "Though a pale blue would compliment your skin tone." Blaine added when Kurt visibly relaxed.

"Well, Mr. Anderson. Seeing as though you are apparently the expert…" Kurt ran a finger up to the zipper of his sweatshirt, tugging it down a bit to reveal a line of milky skin, "Would you like to help me find the perfect shade for my skin color?"

Blaine blushed madly, glancing behind Kurt and his eyes caught on the perfect color. It was a pastel blue that would look perfect on him. He reached back, brushing against Kurt as he went and picked up the tie. Kurt eyed the material appreciatively and Blaine brought the tie around Kurt's neck. His fingers tingled each time they brushed across Kurt's skin. Finally it was tied and Kurt turned to look in a mirror, "You really are good at this." He stroked his fingers down the silky material, "I'm out of practice." He mused.

"Well," Blaine started, waiting until Kurt turned back around to face him, "That tie looks like it was made for you, so it's yours. Free of charge."

"What?"

Blaine grabbed a pair of scissors from behind the counter, snipping off the price tag, "I own the place, so don't worry about it." He unwound the tie from Kurt's neck, putting it in a bag.

"T-thanks." Kurt smiled.

"Say, would you like to come back to my place? I felt bad that you left so early…" Blaine explained, wanting to spend more time with Kurt.

Kurt blinked before letting a slightly predatory smile curl on his face, "_Mm_, that sounds good to me… I'd love to _come_ to your place." He winked.

Blaine flushed yet again, "I j-just meant we could just hang out or something? Maybe watch a movie?" He offered.

"We can do whatever you want to do." Kurt winked once more, linking arms with Blaine. Blaine led them out and walked to his apartment. He was pretty sure Puck said that he and Finn were leaving, not that it mattered much. He unlocked his apartment as Kurt slid one hand down to squeeze at his ass. They walked in and Kurt turned, pressing Blaine back onto the door, "I don't have anything to do until tomorrow." Kurt let his hands travel up Blaine's torso, picking at the buttons of his shirt, "Now _what_ can we do for all of those hours?"

"Could you two at least wait until we're gone?" Finn chuckled. Blaine felt Kurt go tense against his body, his breathing became frantic against Blaine's neck. He figured he was spooked since he didn't know anyone else was there.

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder, "Sorry, Finn. I thought that you guys were leaving."

"We are." Finn answered, slipping on his shoes, "I had to take a leak… So is this uh, Porcelain?" Finn inquired awkwardly. Blaine nodded, starting to get worried. Kurt hadn't so much as moved a muscle since he heard Finn's voice. He wondered what was going on with him.

===========================gLee===============================

_No. _ Was the only thought going through Kurt's mind as he heard none other than Finn's voice behind him. He couldn't let Finn know that it was him. He just _couldn't._

"Yeah," Blaine said, causing every bone in Kurt's body to become rigid. Was he expecting them to be introduced or something? _Shit, shit, shit._ "K, this is my friend, Finn." He started to move back, but Kurt clung to him. How could this happen. How could he not have known Blaine knew Finn?

"Dude, you okay?" He felt another hand on his shoulder and he flinched. Traitor tears formed in his eyes knowing he was that close to his brother. A brother that he hadn't seen in four years.

"I have to go." Kurt whispered, he tried to lower tone just in case Finn overheard.

"You seem kind of familiar, man. Have we met or something?" Finn questioned.

Kurt bit his lip, willing his jaw to cease it's trembling, "N-no… I don't know you." The urge to throw up was overwhelming. Before he or anyone else for that matter could say a word, Kurt ripped himself out of Blaine's arms and pulled the door open, hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He heard Blaine calling after him, but he didn't turn. Rushing down the stairs, he slammed through the door and onto the street. He ran into someone as he was going into an alleyway, but he barely registered it until he was gripped by two strong hands, holding him still. Kurt blinked up to see none other than Noah _fucking _Puckerman.

"Porcelain?" He asked, his eyes were wide as he gaped at him. "_Kurt?_" His voice rose, but Kurt wasn't listening. He struggled, finally wrenching out of Puck's grasp and falling into the alley, emptying the little contents of his stomach onto the pavement. Tears were stinging in his eyes as the bile burned his throat. Hands were rubbing on his back and he shied away from the touch, "Kurt, is- Oh my fucking _God._" Kurt could only do one thing. He scrambled to his feet and ran.

Of course, Kurt's usual luck was on his side and he ran into a dead end. He whipped around only to see Puck with his hands slightly raised as if Kurt were a wild animal, "P-please…" He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he'd give anything to be somewhere else.

"Kurt Hummel?" Puck tested, almost like he couldn't come to terms with the fact that Kurt was right in front of him.

Kurt decided to try to use that to his advantage, "I-I don't know a K-Kurt Hummel…"

"Kurt, come on-"

In fear, Kurt exploded, "I don't fucking know you, Puck!" His eyes widened as he put a hand over his mouth. Puck advanced forward as Kurt shrunk back into the chain link fence, falling to the ground, "D-don't… Please, Puck…" He begged, knowing he'd never get away.

A single tear fell from Puck's watery eyes as he kneeling down in front of him, "You were right in front of me… You were right there and I didn't- Everyone thought you were dead!"

Kurt whimpered when Puck placed a hand on his shoulder, "It needs to stay like that… I-I can't let anyone know what- what I've become. Puck, you can't-"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kurt? There is no way I'm letting you go now."

Kurt tried to say something, he really tried, but all of his words were cut off by a violent sob that wracked his body. He felt a warm body wrapping around him and he gratefully fell into the embrace, "I'm s-so sorry, I- I-" He felt himself being led up and he didn't fight it. Puck led him blindly until he realized where they were going. He hadn't even noticed they were walking until he pulled himself away from Puck's tear dampened shoulder to see they were in an elevator. "_No!_" He screeched when the doors opened, "_No_, P-Puck. He can't- I, God no-" He pleaded with him, pulling against his grip. Puck's face was a mask of pain as he pulled Kurt along. "**PUCK, NO!**" He wailed before the door opened and Kurt ducked his head behind Puck's body, his arm held out awkwardly, still in the taller man's grasp.

"F-Finn?" _No, no, no, no, no…._

"What are you _doing,_ man?" Kurt choked on a sob when he heard Finn's voice, "What did you do to Porcelain?"

"This isn't Porcelain."

"Please, Puck. _Please-_" Kurt begged. He thought he might just die at that moment.

"What?"

"It's _Kurt._" Puck pulled Kurt out from behind him and let go of his arm, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Kurt fell to his knees, his breath hitching and tears falling down his face. He used his feet to push himself back and into the door, curling in on himself.

"K-Kurt?"

"_Blaine!_" Kurt called for him without even thinking about it, "Blaine, p-please help me." He cried out. He immediately heard some shuffling and then he felt Blaine's curly hair against his skin and was enveloped in his scent. "P-please, help me. I just want to leave. Don't let them keep me here." He implored.

"What is going on here?" Blaine's voice was dark as he held onto Kurt. Kurt buried his face into his shirt, trying to hide as much as he could though he knew it was no use.

"That's Kurt." Puck said.

"Kurt… Like, _your_ Kurt? The one that-"

"Are you sure, Puck?" Finn asked, his voice a little closer this time.

"Blaine, move." Puck told him, but Kurt clung onto Blaine, using him as a shield.

Finn must have man handled Blaine to get to him because suddenly Blaine was pulled away and Finn was directly in his line of vision. "_God-_" Finn choked, grabbing the back of Kurt's head and his upper back, pulling Kurt towards him. Kurt broke down in his brother's arms, more scared than comforted. If Jimbo finds out, he's going to kill him. He has to protect them.

**==========================gLee=============================**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Sorry I've been neglecting my other story! I knew this would happen! Thanks for all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt kept his eyes shut, hoping that Finn would finally stop pacing and sleep. The last time he peeked, Puck was passed out on the couch and Finn was basically ripping out his hair. Blaine was on the bed next to him, but not touching. He realized it was because now that he knew the truth, it would be very awkward seeing as though he _paid_ Kurt to sleep with him. He knew this, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt that Blaine wouldn't touch him. At the very least, hold him to let him know he wasn't alone. Kurt decided to take matters into his own hands. Pretending to still be asleep, Kurt rolled over, snuggling into Blaine's chest. He figured he'd at least soak up all the comfort he could before he had to leave and disappear for good. As he dozed, he was assaulted with memories of his first few days in New York after he was taken.

"_My name is _Kurt._" He should have known being stubborn would only get him punished, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to go back home._

_The man named Jimbo gritted his teeth, taking hold of Kurt's neck with his meaty fingers, "You listen here, boy. I traveled a_ long _way for some new game, and you're going to fucking behave. Do you understand me, Porcelain?" _

_Instead of nodding his head, Kurt pushed his luck, "My name isn't _Porcelain._" He was met with a sharp smack to the face._

"_We'll work on that later. Now, when I got you, I was under the assumption you were a virgin." The sweaty man stroked his facial hair, eyeing him up and down, "Is this true?"_

_Kurt's eyes widened and a shudder ran down his spine, "W-why?"_

"_We're not playing twenty questions here, Porcelain. Have you ever had a cock up your ass or not?" The older man yelled, causing Kurt to flinch back into the wall._

"_N-no…" Kurt's face flushed as hot tears started to fall down his cheeks. He was more than scared. He was terrified. _

_Jimbo rolled his eyes, "Fuck. You're gonna be a piece of work to get whipped into shape. I can already tell." _

"_Then let me go?" Kurt tried, pleading with the man._

_Jimbo let out a haughty laugh, holding his plump belly in his hands, "Nice one, kid. Not going to work, though." He took out his phone and started to press a few buttons, "I'm just gonna have to get a few loyal customers to train you." He sneered._

"_T-_train?_" Kurt sputtered, starting to hyperventilate as he heard a patterned knock at the door. _

_Jimbo just smiled at him before opening the door, letting in three large men, "Guys, this is Porcelain. Porcelain, this is Gary," He gestured to a greasy, tan skinned man who was sucking at the cross around his neck, "Paul," He nodded his head over to a stumpy man with spiked, blond hair, "and Neil." Jimbo pointed to a slight man with dark circles under his eyes and pinpoint pupils, obviously high. "Now, boys. Remember to wear a condom. If Porcelain here says otherwise, you know what'll happen." He warned, opening a duffle bag in the corner and sliding it to the middle of the floor. In the dim light of the windowless room, Kurt could make out several packages of condoms and lube, along with an assortment of gaudy-colored sex toys. "Have fun." _

Kurt was awoken when he felt a warm hand cupping his face, another running through his hair. He opened his eyes to see wide, honey orbs watching him with concern. It was then that he felt the tears cooling on his cheeks and the vivid memory of those two days locked in the dark room with the three men came back to him. Kurt's chin trembled before he let out a choked sob, reaching out and clinging to Blaine's body as if he were an anchor to reality. "_Shhh,_ It's okay. You're okay, baby." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, running a comforting hand on his back. Did he just call him _baby?_ Kurt relaxed into Blaine's strong arms, a tiny smile curling on his lips, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Sorry for what?" Kurt asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Blaine sighed, placing a hand on Kurt's cheek, "You _know_ what."

"You didn't know anything, Blaine. It's not like I _told_ you everything and you still had sex with me." Kurt reasoned, not that Kurt would have cared too much if he had.

Blaine rolled onto his back rubbing his eyes with his hands, "I should have known though… There were these moments when I caught a flicker of something else. Like… I can't even explain it, Kurt. You just seemed so surprised at certain things that I did or said, and you acted differently because of it. I don't know what you were like before… all of this happened, but I feel like I caught a glimpse into who you used to be." Blaine peeked out from his fingers, "Does that make any sense?"

Kurt gave a small smile, shifting closer, "In a way, yes. I've actually been acting more like myself with you than I have in four years." He admitted as he let his fingers spider across the mattress and onto Blaine's thigh. "I didn't know you were really paying that much attention to me." He rubbed small circles over the sheets before shifting closer, pressing his body flush with Blaine's side, "I've never felt this way about anyone."

Blaine's breath became labored, "What way?"

"Like I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Kurt purred, "Except when we're _done_, I don't want to get up and leave."

"I-" Blaine stopped himself, seeming to reevaluate his words before continuing again, "I can't, Kurt. Not after what happened."

An irrational sense of hurt flooded Kurt's body as he sat up, peering down at Blaine, "I'm a consenting adult, Blaine. This isn't how it is with all of the others, Blaine. I want _you._" In a bold move, he reached out and took Blaine's hand and pressed it against his growing arousal, "I _want_ you." He repeated, staring into Blaine's hazel eyes, darkened with lust.

"Kurt- I care about you… I don't want to jeopardize-"

"You're jeopardizing everything by _rejecting _me, Blaine! I just want to show you what I feel for you in the only way that I know how. I need you to know that I'm falling for you, fucking hard, before it's too late and… and-" Kurt wiped the tears away.

"I'm falling for you too, Kurt. There are other ways to show that, you know."

Kurt squeezed his eyes closed, "I know." It wasn't like he could just tell him that he was going to be leaving and never coming back. He had to show Blaine that everything he did for him, the care that he showed him wasn't going to be forgotten. "_Please_, Blaine." Kurt got onto his hands and knees, straddling Blaine's waist.

"Kurt-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss. Something he'd _never _initiate, but it just felt so right to have Blaine's lips against his own. He let his teeth graze Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Blaine parted his lips, allowing Kurt to slip his tongue in, meeting Blaine's in a dance. He pulled away slightly, their tongues rolling with each other outside their mouths before Kurt pressed forward, commanding the kiss. Kurt felt Blaine's hands take hold of his waist before they were turning and Blaine was hovering over Kurt. Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt's jeans, sliding them down his slender legs. They never dropped eye contact as both men undressed until they were both naked and on the bed. Blaine caressed the skin along Kurt's hips as he kissed along Kurt's neck. Kurt threw his head back, his eyelids fluttering as he stared at the wall behind him. He'd never felt like this before. It was a completely new experience, the slow pace, the kissing, everything. It was _perfect._ Blaine reached his arms underneath Kurt, pushing upward and pressing their bodies together. Kurt's gasp of pleasure was caught in Blaine's mouth as they moved their mouths together. Their tongues working together in slow languid strokes. Kurt moved his face, sucking on the lobe of Blaine's ear while fisting his hands in his raven locks. "_Fuck_ me, Blaine." He breathed into the shell of his ear.

Blaine pulled away, his honey eyes smoldering in the moonlight, "No, Kurt." Confused, Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm going to show you more than that. I'm not going to _fuck_ you." He cupped Kurt's face in one of his hands, swiping his thumb along Kurt's lower lip, "I'm going to make love to you." _Love. _ Kurt's mouth was parted as he watched the stunning man glance between Kurt's eyes and his lips before dipping his head and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. He pulled away, reaching inside his bedside drawer to pull out a condom package and a small tube of lube. Blaine popped the cap and squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together before he settled himself between Kurt's legs, "Are you ready?" He asked. Kurt flushed, nodding his head. Blaine pressed one finger inside of him, kissing the insides of his thighs as moved the digit around. A moment later, he added a second finger. He waited for Kurt to adjust to the addition before he began to scissor and crook his fingers, finding that magical bunch of nerves. Kurt hid his moan in his arm, knowing full well his brother and friend were outside the door. Blaine added a third finger and Kurt was all but writhing beneath the man.

"Okay, B-Blaine… I'm ready. Just-" Kurt stopped his rambling when Blaine pulled his fingers out. He whined at the loss until he felt something much larger at his entrance.

Kurt blinked to see Blaine had already put on the condom and was poised between his legs. "Tell me if you need me to stop for any reason." He nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck and he pushed forward. Kurt keened, digging his stubby nails into Blaine's back. Once Blaine was all the way in, he paused, looking straight into Kurt's eyes with an expression Kurt was sure he'd never seen before. Kurt nodded to his silent question and then Blaine pulled out slightly before pushing back in. The pace was slow and steady, something that he wasn't used to at all. Blaine's arms wound around him, holding Kurt's body close to his own as they moved as one. Kurt stared up at Blaine's face in wonder, of how such an ideal man could want him in this way. Blaine caught him staring and graced him with a warm smile, their lips meeting once more. Without warning, Kurt felt Blaine's hand wrapping around his member, stroking him up and down. With the intense emotions and the pleasure mixing into everything, Kurt was so overwhelmed. He came with Blaine's name falling from his lips. Blaine stroked him through his orgasm, still moving inside him. Not long after, Blaine followed suit, saying Kurt's name in a strained whisper. Blaine's weight slumped on top of him as both men panted, coming down from their highs. Kurt pressed his lips onto Blaine's shoulder, still in a state of complete bliss. So that was what making love felt like? Blaine pulled out of him, slipping off the condom and throwing it into the trashcan next to the table. Kurt was still staring at the ceiling when Blaine's arms wrapped around his body, holding him tight. "I didn't know it could happen so fast." Blaine breathed, sounding as if he were already half asleep.

"I didn't think if happened _that _fast." Kurt countered.

Blaine chuckled, shifting so he could look into Kurt's eyes, "That's not what I meant… Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Kurt's heart started to go faster, he wouldn't be surprised if Blaine could hear it from his close proximity, "I _didn't._" He admitted.

His heart literally skipped a beat as Blaine leaned down, his lips brushing against Kurt's in a feather light touch, "I fell for you the moment you walked through my door." His lips moved against his as he spoke. He laid his head on Kurt's chest, his steamy breath ghosting along Kurt's pale skin, "I think I love you." He breathed before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Kurt felt like he couldn't speak. His chest became tight and his eyes stung. Why couldn't they have met before he was taken? Why did everything good in Kurt's life go wrong? He knew that he loved Blaine too. It just didn't make any sense though. Was it possible to fall in love with someone that you hardly know in a matter of a couple weeks? The aching in his chest gave him his answer. It didn't matter though. Kurt couldn't stay, no matter _how_ much he wanted to. With a silent sob, Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine. He redressed and carefully opened the bedroom door, peeking out through the crack. Puck was no longer on the couch, so he must have gone back to his room. Finn was lying on the couch, his long legs hanging over the side. Kurt turned and let his eyes roam the room. He found a notebook and a pen, so he ripped out a page and tore it into two pieces to write on.

_**Finn and Puck,**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**-Kurt**_

On the other, Kurt had to think a moment about what he wanted to write. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he knew what the most important thing was. The one thing that he needed Blaine to know. With a deep breath, Kurt brought pen to paper and wrote down his message.

_**Blaine,**_

_**I love you, too.**_

_**-Kurt**_

He folded both notes and placed Blaine's on the pillow next to him. Biting his lip briefly, he slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. He held in his tears as he crept out of the room, putting the other note on the coffee table next to Finn before pulling the blanket on top of him. Once he was done, he quietly unlatched the door and escaped the apartment. This was for the best, he reasoned.

**=========================gLee==========================**

**What did y'all think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, kid. I got a client for ya." Kurt glanced despondently up at Jimbo who was now hovering over him, watching him with scrutinizing eyes, "What's with you, Porcelain?"

Kurt took a drag of his cigarette, "Nothing, Jim." He puffed out a breath of smoke, watching as it wafted through the dark city street, "Who's it this time?"

He was startled when he felt a hand grab his collar, pulling him to face level with Jimbo, "_Listen,_ boy," The large man spat, "You need to get your fucking attitude in check before you go. I don't need you shitting on my business by being a bitch."

"I understand." Kurt replied, keeping his eyes off Jimbo's face. It took all of his strength not to vomit from the putrid stench coming from the man's mouth.

Jimbo looked him up and down before backing away, releasing his hold on Kurt, "I just got a call from my number one customer for his friend Blaine again." Kurt's eyes widened, "So you best be on your top behavior."

"J-Jim, I _can't-_" Kurt sputtered before being cut off by Jimbo.

"There's no _'I can't'_ in _this _business. You either _go_ to him…" He didn't even have to finish his statement. Kurt knew what sort of punishment he'd endure should he not follow his orders.

"W-what about someone else? Can't I get you more money from someone else to make up for it?" He pleaded.

Jimbo raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his thick midsection, "I'm listening."

Kurt had all but forgotten the cigarette in his hand, letting the tobacco fall from his fingers as he thought of other ways to get the same or more money. None of the ideas were all that pleasant, but if he went back to where Finn was… He knew that he'd never be able to get out. They'd keep him on lockdown. "I'll get you your moneys worth, Jimbo. Just- _please_ don't make me go back there. I can't."

He scowled, "They've offered me _twice_ the usual rate for an all nighter. I don't think you'd be able to make me six hundred dollars in one night."

"I'll do it." Kurt nodded frantically, "I can do it. _Please_, Jimbo."

"You don't get my money and so help me-," He warned, but Kurt was already bolting down the rain-dampened sidewalks in search of willing customers.

This is what his life had become. The heels of his hands were scraped raw from being ground into the cement, strange men behind him. His insides were churning as the tears burned in his eyes as he _let_ yet another man take advantage of him… Though he couldn't really call it taking _advantage _of him seeing as though he'd practically posted an 'open for service' sign on his ass. This was all his doing, and he was paying the price of letting someone into his heart so easily. He normally felt bad after each fuck… But thinking of Blaine made everything that much worse. And the fact that now Finn and Puck know what he's become… He shook himself out of those thoughts. After Joe number three was done, he threw a wad of cash at him before zipping up and retreating the scene. He scraped up the money, counting the bills before stowing it away in his sock.

"Hey, sweet cheeks." An all too familiar voice purred from behind him, "You 'on the clock' _now?_" Kurt groaned inwardly as he felt a hand cup his ass.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, holding it before turning to face Bill, "I am _now_, Billy." Kurt tossed an arm onto Bill's shoulder, "You know my rates. What do you want?"

"I think a blowjob will do just fine tonight." Bill reached into his pocket, making to pull out some cash.

"_Wait-_" Kurt knew that he wouldn't get the rest of the money by just giving him head. He needed to convince Bill he wanted more so that he could make up the money sooner rather than later, "Are you sure that's _all_ you want?" Kurt moved in closer, letting his hand travel down Bill's thick chest before palming at his already hard erection. He moved so that he was at his ear so that Bill couldn't see the disgust plastered on his face, "Are you sure you don't want… _more?_" He felt Bill shudder and he knew that he'd succeeded. Bill nodded vigorously, pulling out several large bills and shoving them into Kurt's chest. Kurt pulled away, fixing his face with a smirk as he sank to his knees in front of the disgusting man, adding the cash to his sock. He worked his zipper down, pulling Bill's thick length out and going straight to business. He wrapped his lips around his dick, sucking and twirling his tongue with practiced ease.

"Of, fuck yes. _ God,_ Porcelain. Your mouth should be i-_illegal!_" Bill moaned. After a few more minutes, Kurt was tugged up by his hair and turned to face the dumpster. His pants and underwear were pulled down swiftly and he heard the ripping of a condom wrapper. Kurt turned his head just to check and he saw the man rolling the latex on his dick. "Face forward, _slut._" Kurt immediately whipped his head back around. He felt cold, wetness when Bill spat on his entrance as makeshift lube before he pushed in. Kurt hissed silently as the tears threatened to fall. Luckily, Kurt had gotten him close with the blowjob, so Bill came only after a few thrusts. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Bill pulled out. "Good boy." He gave his twisted compliment and left. Kurt pulled his garments back up to rest on his thin hips, pulling out all the money he'd made. With that last fuck, Kurt had made just enough to pay Jimbo. A small, sad smile graced his face as he stuck the bundled cash into his pants pocket. Now he just had to go find Jimbo. He assumed he'd be back at the main house, so he started his way there.

A sharp knock to the back of his head brought him to his knees. "Get his money, _quick!_" He heard a faded voice say.

Kurt struggled against the hands that seemed to be all over him, "N-_no!_" He slurred. His head was pounding and it was hard to stay coherent. The one thing on his mind was getting away from the grabbing hands and protecting his money. Kurt used all his strength to roll onto his front and pull himself to his feet. He stumbled maybe a few feet before he was slammed into an unforgiving brick wall.

Those same hands were groping along his body, dipping into all of his pockets. Kurt smacked at the offending hands before he heard those damn words, "Jackpot. _Damn!_ He's got a lot for a little whore!"

"P-please-" Kurt begged. He couldn't go back to Jimbo empty handed. Not after… Not after all he'd _done_ for that money.

"_Fuck_ you, faggot." An indistinct male's voice growled before punching him in the stomach. Kurt wrapped his arms around his tender stomach, slumping to the ground in an aura of pain, both emotional and physical.

Kurt was dizzy. The blow to the head must have given him a concussion. He stumbled around for a bit before gaining his bearings. Eventually, he made it to where Jimbo was standing. He hadn't moved far from where he'd last seen him. "J-Jimmy?" Kurt questioned. He knew it was him, but his face was blurred to all hell.

"Porcelain? What the fuck happened to you?" He was staring at Kurt's no doubt disheveled appearance.

"Got- got money. Bastards took it." He panted, falling forward onto Jimbo's chest. Kurt was unceremoniously thrown off him and onto the frigid sidewalk.

"That means you don't have my money, Porcelain." He scolded as if talking to a small child. "Well, you know what _that _means…"

"N-no. Please!" Kurt implored.

"Either I sell you to another pimp, maybe one not as nice as me… Or you go to the appointment I set up for you." Jimbo explained, not an ounce of sympathy in his voice.

"_Fine!_" He cried, "F-fine. I'll go."

"That's what I thought." Jimbo pulled him up by the elbow, dragging him across the near vacant back street to the apartment holding Blaine, Finn, and Puck. "Now get up there and do your god damn _job._" He shoved him to the steps before walking away. "Get a move on, Porcelain!" He called back over his shoulder.

Kurt crawled up the stairs, opening the door and going inside. He leaned against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. Luckily, the robbers that jumped him spared his cell phone. Kurt pulled the device out of his pocket He dialed the number he'd memorized from the second he'd gotten it and waited.

"_Kurt!_" Blaine's voice boomed through the receiver, "Kurt, where are y-"

"Call it off." Kurt rasped into the phone, staying awake was becoming hard.

There was a pause and then a beep, "Call _what_ off?" Finn's voice broke through, teetering between relieved and angry at the same time.

"Tell J-Jimbo… Y-you don' want me and don't n-need me."

"Are you fucking _kidding?_" That was Puck, clearly more angry than relieved, "We'll never _see_ you again if we do!"

Kurt coughed, wiping at the blood pooling in the dip of his chin, "Y-you'll nev'r see me again if you don't…"

"What?" Blaine's voice was slightly panicked, "What do you mean?"

"Please- Jus' call it off… Tell 'em it wasn't my fault. You just changed your minds." Kurt pleaded.

There was some whispering before Finn finally spoke, "Kurt… We'll call him and tell him we don't need you anymore. Just- Please… You _have_ to stay in some sort of contact. I _can't_ lose you again." His voice was close to tears, Kurt could tell. That caused his own tears to stream down his face. "Dad misses you, Kurt. We all do."

Kurt suddenly became more alert, "That's low… Even for you, Finn." He growled. Who the hell was he to use his dead father against him?

"What- What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"Dad's _dead _you ass!" He cried, "I can't bel'eve you'd use him to get to me like that."

"Kurt? Dad's n-" Kurt hung up the phone, clutching it to his chest as his body was wracked with sobs. He just needed to get home. Kurt stood, using the wall for support, and made his way out onto the street. Still not in his right mind, Kurt stopped a random woman walking down the street, "Ma'am? Could I use your phone for a sec'?" He asked, trying to sound polite though his head was throbbing and his was sure he looked awful. To his surprise the woman nodded, a sympathetic smile gracing his face as she handed him her phone. "Thank you." He dialed a number and held the sleek phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked.

Kurt took in a deep breath before he recited his address, "If you love me, you'll come alone." He spoke before hanging up and giving the phone back to the tall brunette, "Thanks."

"No problem." She took the phone and slipped something into his hand before going on her way. Kurt glanced into his palm to see a rolled up ten dollar bill. He turned to thank the woman for her generosity, but she'd vanished. Score one for humanity, now they just had to get about one hundred more points before they were out of the negatives.

Kurt dragged his feet as he made his way to his room, unlocking the door with bleary eyes and shutting it behind him. He didn't bother with the lock as he went to the shower, stripping off his clothes as he went. Kurt turned the water on hot and stepped into the near claustrophobic cubical and sat on the tile. He watched as the filth and blood mingled together before swirling down the drain in a sickly color. Resting his head against the tile next to him, he heard the apartment door open and a voice calling his name. It sounded so far away, but he knew who it was and his heart clenched in anticipation. He thought he had more time to shower, but he must have passed out for a bit. Suddenly, the bathroom door creaked open, revealing none other than Blaine. His onyx curls were wild and his wide, hazel eyes were fixed on him. Blaine opened the shower door, turning the knob off and cutting the water flow. "Kurt." He breathed, carefully reaching in and pulling Kurt to his chest and carrying him into the main room. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief to see that Finn and Puck weren't there too. Blaine set Kurt down on his bed, "God, Kurt. What happened to-"

"Shh," Kurt cut him off, "Stay with me…" Blaine nodded, his sad eyes filling with tears as he gazed at Kurt. He felt Blaine pulling a pair of pants up his legs before moving over to the other side of the bed. Kurt turned his aching body towards Blaine once he laid down and pulled him close, "'m sorry, Blaine."

He felt Blaine's fingers carding through his damp hair and moaned in content at the touch, "Don't be sorry, Kurt. We'll talk more in the morning seeing as though you can't really skip out on my since I'm assuming this is your place." He had a slight teasing note to his voice, but it was overshadowed by the thick sound of sadness.

"Didn't think'of that…" Kurt mused, snuggling his throbbing head into the crook of Blaine's neck, "It's worth it though to have you 'ere." He smiled slightly as he let the darkness consume him. He'd deal with the aftermath of his decision the next day. Like Blaine had said, there really was no way around it then.

**==========================gLee============================**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been back in classes and it's been a real pain… I haven't been able to write as much lately. Anyway, let me know what you thought!**

**I have a poll up on my profile page so that readers can vote for what they'd like to see me write next, so be sure to head over and vote! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Vibrating in his pocket brought Blaine back to the world of the living. He reached up and wiped the sleep from his eyes when he felt something to his side shift. Blaine's eyes flickered down to see a tuft of brown hair in his vision. _ Kurt._ All the tension left his body and he curled himself slightly around Kurt, pulling him closer as he fished his cell out of his pocket.

**From: Finn**

**To: Blaine**

**Kurt's dad hopped the first plane out. Did you find him?**

_Oh, I found him all right._ Blaine sighed, moving a bit so that he could see Kurt's face, "Kurt?" The pale man stirred slightly, grumbling something about five more minutes, "Kurt, wake up." The second Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, the young man's cerulean eyes sprung open as he scrambled backwards, falling onto the ground with a thump. "Kurt!" Blaine moved towards the now hyperventilating man, "Are you okay?" He grabbed Kurt's face, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "It's me. It's Blaine. You're alright."

Kurt blinked, "I-" He seemed at a loss for words, "Why are you…?" He trailed off. His wide eyes full of confusion and what looked like pain.

"You don't remember last night?" Blaine asked, concerned. Blaine watched as Kurt's expression turned vacant as he stared straight ahead, unseeing. He waited patiently until tears started to fall from Kurt's eyes.

"After all I-I _did_… And then I just- I just _let_ you come over? I-" Kurt's lip trembled.

"Tell me, Kurt. What happened?" Blaine pressed, helping Kurt up and back onto the bed.

He was silent for a while before he turned pain filled turquoise eyes on Blaine, "You told Jimbo you wanted me." He spoke with little emotion, his eyes betraying his nonchalant tone, "I couldn't go to you. I couldn't risk going back and having Finn keep me there. So I told him I'd get his money for him." Blaine sucked in a breath, realizing what Kurt meant, "I got the money… Then I got jumped and they took it _all._ Must have hit my head pretty hard since I must have brought you here."

"You called me from another number and gave me the address." Blaine supplied.

"After all I did to prevent running into you all again and I _invited_ you to my apartment… _God_, I'm so fucking stupid."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, "I'm not going to just sit here and listen to you berate yourself, Kurt. You were hurt and you needed someone… It's natural."

Kurt averted his eyes, "Not to me it isn't. I've been on my own for almost_ four years_. I don't depend on _anyone._" Blaine bit his lip at Kurt's harsh tone, "A-and that's the whole problem!" Kurt jumped up, starting to pace the room, "You're my weak spot. I can't _have_ a weak spot! That's how they hurt you."

"How _who_ hurts you, Kurt?"

"_Everyone._"

Blaine shimmied off the bed, walking over and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist from behind, halting his movements, "I'm _not_ going to let anyone hurt you anymore, Kurt. Listen," He turned Kurt's body in his grasp until they were face to face, "Why don't you grab a bag of things and come with me back to my apartment? Leave all this behind, Kurt."

"You don't understand. J-Jimbo said he'd kill anyone that came between him and his money. I am his number one. He'd _kill_ you, Blaine! He'd kill you and _Finn_ and _Puck!_" Kurt's breathing picked up again.

Blaine lifted himself onto his tiptoes, pressing his lips to Kurt's, "No, he _won't._" Kurt's breathing returned to normal, but his eyes were still unsure, "Grab a bag."

========================gLee==========================

Kurt kept his head bowed as he followed Blaine into his apartment.

"We're here." Blaine called into the apartment.

Kurt turned to set his bag down when he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, "_Kurt._"

That voice. That voice that he never thought he'd hear again… It was impossible, it _couldn't_ be… Kurt turned around to see none other than Burt Hummel. His Dad. Live and in the flesh. "D-Dad?" He hated how small his voice sounded, how _weak_ he seemed. His father took a step forward, his arms slightly outstretched, but didn't go any further. Kurt realized that everyone was waiting for him to make the first move. A lump moved up and into his throat, "Dad." He said a bit stronger this time.

"It's me, buddy… It's me." A large smile graced his worn features.

And in that moment, Kurt didn't care if he was twenty-one years old. This was his dad who he thought was dead for years and he hadn't seen in four. Tears fell freely down Kurt's cheeks as he took the few steps to close the distance between them, "_Daddy._" He cried into his father's shoulder, breathing in his scent and committing it to memory.

"I'm here, son. You're safe now, Kurt." His dad spoke thickly, large arms winding around Kurt's small frame and holding him close. He'd never felt more at home.

**=======================gLee==========================**

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter. My grandpa just passed, so I don't feel much like writing a lot. Please vote on the poll on my profile to give me input on what to write next. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

After the very emotional reunion, the group went to sit down in the den. Kurt was sandwiched between Finn and Burt while he and Puck sat on the shorter sofa across from them.

Burt was the first to break the silence, "What _happened?_" He asked. It was such a simple question, though it was a start to several subsequent answers as well as even more questions. There was no one answer. He sensed Kurt's discomfort, knowing that he must have been having the same thought process. Burt sighed, shifting so he was facing Kurt, "Why don't you just start from the beginning?"

Kurt nodded, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, "I-I was going to Dalton. The bullying got really bad, and I knew there was a no bullying policy set in place there…" He fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt, "I got out of the car and someone jumped me. They put this cloth over my mouth and I passed out." Burt moved so that his fingers were running through Kurt's hair comfortingly. The pale man stared down at his legs, seeming to sift through memories that he deemed appropriate to tell, "The- the guy that took me… He forced me into his… line of work." He started, peeking to the side to look at his father.

Burt's face went from one of polite confusion to that of outrage, "I swear to God when I get my hands around that bastard, I'll ring his _neck!_" He growled.

Kurt sent a worried glance towards his father, "Dad, your heart-" He warned.

"I don't give a damn. I'm gonna_ kill_ 'em."

"_I _give a damn!" Kurt exploded quite suddenly. Everyone in the room slipped into silence, "I spent over _three years_ thinking that you were _dead._ I'm _not_ going to let that become a reality any time soon."

"Kurt-" Finn tried, but was brushed off when Kurt abruptly stood, wrapping his thin arms around his frame.

"You _can't _go after him, Dad. He'll _kill _you." Kurt cried, hugging himself tighter. No one in the room seemed to know what to do, but Blaine could sense Kurt was breaking. He stood and strode over to the man who seemed so damn young in that moment. Blaine pulled Kurt into his chest, cradling the back of his head as he threaded his fingers through his soft locks, "He _can't _go after Jimbo, Blaine." Kurt whimpered into his ear, "He _can't_."

"I know, Kurt. I know." Blaine cooed, trying to soothe him.

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder to see Burt sending him a strange look, "Maybe we ought'a take a break." He said, standing and walking over to his son. Blaine reluctantly let Kurt peel himself away from him before turning to his father, "I'm sorry I upset you, son." Kurt nodded, moving forward and giving his father a hug.

"Hey, Kurt?" Kurt turned to Finn and raised an eyebrow, "You remember that really awesome corn pudding you used to make every Thanksgiving?"

Kurt sighed, "Yes, Finn. I do." He had a small smile playing on his lips, betraying his exasperated tone.

"_Awesome,_ dude! Can you like, make it?" Finn was slightly bouncing up and down like a small child.

The pale man suspiciously glanced at Burt, then Puck before turning back to his brother, "It takes a while to make…"

"Don't worry, man. We have everything in the kitchen for you to make it." The taller man grinned from ear to ear.

"Fine…" Kurt glanced once more at his father who was wearing a mask of innocence before turning and reaching out to squeeze Blaine's hand as he walked by.

Once sounds of cabinets opening and closing were heard, Burt ran a hand down his face, "Nice job, Finn." Blaine scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to follow what was going on. They obviously wanted Kurt to leave the room so that they could discuss something- _Shit_. Burt was watching him with a mix of interest and resentment. "So, kid. Where do you fit into the picture?"

_Damn it._ He knew that it would come to this, but it didn't make anything any easier. How were you supposed to tell the father of the man that you love that you had sex with his son when he was a prostitute? "Uh-" Finn sent him an apologetic look while Puck just seemed uncomfortable.

"I hired Kurt for Blaine." Puck finally spoke up, cringing when Burt turned his eyes on him.

"You _what?_" Blaine could tell he was straining to keep his voice level seeing as though Kurt was not far away.

"I-I didn't know it was him!" Puck defended, "I just called up Jimbo and gave him certain standards and he sent Kurt."

Burt was prepared to say more, but he stopped, "Wait, Jimbo's the name of Kurt's… ya know…?" Puck nodded, "You got a last name or an address?"

"N-no, sir." Blaine had never seen Puck so scared before, and if the situation wasn't so awful, he might have been laughing.

Burt pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing, Burt?" Finn inquired, moving from his seat to sit closer to his stepfather.

"Calling the _cops_, _that's_ what I'm _doing._" Burt put the phone to his ear before standing and walking out of the apartment, holding up a finger to let the rest know he'd be back momentarily.

Kurt walked back into the room, worrying his lower lip until it was plump and red. He looked as though he'd heard the entire conversation. Blaine figured he might have eavesdropped. If the situation were reversed, he sure as hell would have. "It's in the oven. So unless you have some sort of pastry you want me to busy myself with while you all talk, I'm just going to take a nap…" He told Finn before he brought his azure eyes over to Blaine's, holding out a hand as an offering. Kurt wanted him to join him, but Blaine was able to deny the request. He hated how unsure Kurt's eyes were. Blaine rolled his eyes lightly before grabbing Kurt's hand and walking to his room.

"Keep it down this time! Don't think I didn't hear you before." Puck called back to them. Blaine felt himself blush, and he could see the back of Kurt's neck turning pink. _Yeah_, like they were going to have sex with Kurt's _father _in the same apartment.

Kurt huffed and fell onto the bed and Blaine pulled the door shut, "It seems like nothing has changed." Kurt mused, rubbing at his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned, climbing on the bed and shuffling over to Kurt.

"Everyone is just how I remember them. All the same mannerisms… And then there's me." Kurt sucked his lips in before flicking his tongue out and wetting them, "I've changed so much… I'm-I'm not _me _anymore. I'm just a fucking whore that-"

Blaine cut him off by pressing a finger to his freshly moistened lips, "Stop that." Kurt made to speak again, but Blaine was quick to stop him by placing his lips to Kurt's over his finger, "Just because you were forced to do… _things_, doesn't make you one of the people that do it voluntarily. You had no choice."

"There was _definitely_ no choice in the matter." Kurt averted his eyes, blinking away moisture that was beginning to build up. "Though I'm actually glad Puck thought getting you a hooker was a good idea." He gave a half smile.

"I feel like I would have met you one way or another." Blaine said, placing his head on Kurt's chest, "It's like, I _know_ that I was meant to meet you."

He felt Kurt nod against the top of his head, "Who knows? I could have met you at Dalton that day…"

Blaine sighed, "I could just imagine. You'd have been my teenage dream." He laughed half-heartedly.

"Disney _and_ Katy Perry? _Wow_, what a catch." Kurt joked.

Blaine craned his neck to see Kurt's face, a small teasing smile forming on his beautiful face, "You love me." He grinned.

Kurt let out a sigh, a mix of emotions crossing his face, "That I do."

Blaine turned serious, "We'll get through this."

"Yeah." He said as he sunk down onto the bed, tangling his legs with Blaine's, "Yeah, we will…"

**==============================gLee================================**

**I hope you all liked it. Vote on the poll on my profile to have a say in what I write next, please! Thanks.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandpa. *****take out spaces*******

htt

p:/ / i1342. photobucket. com

/albums/o769/LaurenEP19/sc01b8c1e3_2_2_zps3d0c53f1. jpg

*ff wouldn't let me put some things on the same line


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt hadn't been able to sleep, so he silently snuck out of the bedroom.

"He _took_ my _son_, officer." Burt stressed.

Kurt peeked around the corner to see none other than _Bill._ The same Bill that raped him with his buddies. He was a fucking _cop!_ Kurt ducked back when the man's eyes wandered slightly. He had to get him out of there. Puck wasn't in the room, so he figured he must have taken off for a bit. Kurt cautiously peered back to see Finn was facing his direction. Kurt jiggled his hand around a bit, attempting to get the tall man's attention. His brother caught his movements and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instantly when Kurt began shaking his head vigorously. He crooked his finger to gesture for Finn to come to him while bringing another finger to his mouth to show that Finn should be quiet about doing so. Finn gave a nod and placed a hand on his father's shoulder before walking around. Once out of sight, Kurt grabbed his shirt and yanked him into the nearest room.

"What's up, man?"

Kurt took a moment to gain his bearings, "You have to get that man out of here." He whispered tersely.

Finn frowned, "What do you mean? He's here to hel-"

"_No_, he's… I'm sure that he'd be doing his job if it were for anyone but me, but if he sees- Finn, there are some things that you don't want to know and I sure as hell don't want to tell you." Kurt began, watching Finn's facial expression, "I'm just saying that you need to trust me and get that- that _thing _out of here_. Now_."

"Kurt, I don't understand." Kurt rubbed a hand down his face. Sometimes Finn could just be so thick, "He's a police officer. Why would we make him le-"

"He _raped_ me." Kurt exploded, thankfully keeping his voice fairly low. Finn's eyes widened, "_That's _why. Now _please_ get him the fuck out of here. Just don't let him know why and don't tell him about me or mention the name Porcelain." Finn looked like he wanted to say something… or throw up. "We'll talk later."

Finn nodded and made his way back to the den, "Thank you officer for your help, but I think that we can handle things from here by ourselves."

His father's incredulous eyes turned on Finn, "What the hell are you talking about, Finn? He needs to get that bastard so he won't try to get to K-"

"_Dad!_" Kurt's father immediately snapped his mouth shut. Finn never usually called him Dad, only Burt. Kurt hoped that meant he knew something was important and that he shouldn't argue anything. Finn turned to Bill and Kurt could see his fists clenching at his sides, "We'll contact the department if we need anything." He told him as dismissal.

Bill cocked his head to the side, noticing Finn's overt discomfort, "Would you mind if I talked to your son, Mr. Hummel? Maybe he can clear some things up."

Burt looked to Finn and then over to the hall where Kurt was watching them. Whatever was painted on Kurt's face made up his father's mind, "No. That won't be necessary. You can leave now." Bill seemed slightly frustrated, but left nonetheless without another word. Kurt was beginning to feel sick at the sight of him and the second he left, it felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. He sunk to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees to keep himself as small as possible. Kurt startled a bit when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, "You alright, buddy?" His father asked, though he could hear the slight tremor in his voice.

Kurt nodded his head, attempting to keep his breathing under control, "F-fine. I'm fine."

"Kurt, it's okay. You don't have to try to stay strong." Finn's voice was closer than he expected, "Kurt?" Kurt let his eyes flicker over to Finn's, seeing the unsaid question in his eyes. He sucked his lip between his teeth before nodding. "Burt? Why don't we talk in the den for a bit?"

His father let his eyes go back and forth between his son and stepson, "Why? Kurt, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Dad," Kurt started, "There are some things that you just shouldn't hear, okay? It won't do your heart any good and a lot of it isn't important."

Burt's jaw dropped, "_Everything _is important when it comes to you, Kurt. I want to hear everything. I-I_ need_ to."

"You _really_ don't want to know. My life for the past few years hasn't been… ideal. Some awful shit has happened to me and I don't want you to have to deal with the images that some of those things would bring." Kurt stood and shuffled uncomfortably, "It's bad enough _I'm_ going to have to remember these things for the rest of my life. I won't put that on you."

"Dude, you need to tell _someone_ about it. It's like, not healthy to keep all of that to yourself." Finn told him.

"Keep _what _to yourself?" Kurt whipped his head around to see Blaine standing in the doorway, his hair disheveled and wild.

"Would you feel more comfortable if you told just _one_ of us?" Kurt turned to look at his father, "Then, that person could tell the other two." Kurt started to protest, but his dad wasn't having any of that, "Kurt, not knowing would hurt me more than knowing would."

"I highly doubt that." Kurt muttered under his breath. He relaxed slightly when Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, "Fine…" He relented under his father's gaze, "I'll talk to you." He said, looking to his brother. Finn seemed slightly surprised that Kurt chose him to talk to, but agreed immediately.

"Why don't you and Blaine go out and get some coffee or something?" Finn said, keeping his unwavering gaze on Kurt. His father nodded, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hip before following Kurt's father out the door. "Did you want something to drink?"

"I'd actually rather just get this over with." Kurt scratched behind his ear awkwardly. Finn nodded and led them over to the couch. "I really think that it would be better for everyone if no one knew about any of this." He started, hoping to get out of it.

"Listen, Kurt. I'm not gonna make you say anything." Kurt was actually genuinely surprised at that, "You've had a lot of choices taken away from you and I'm not going to take this one away from you too…"

Kurt chuckled a bit despite himself, "You've really matured a lot in four years." He smiled at Finn's goofy grin, "Though you still say 'dude' way too often."

Finn rolled his eyes. Kurt missed this. The easygoing nature of their brotherhood. It took a while, but eventually they became true brothers and for that, Kurt was thankful, "Thanks, dude." It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes, "But seriously, man. You don't have to tell me anything… but I think that it could do you some good."

Kurt kept his eyes on the floor, "I'll… I'll tell you the basics, but I won't go into details."

"Whatever you want to tell me is fine."

Kurt took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly through his nose, "I guess I'll start from the beginning." Kurt fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, "Right after I was… taken, Jimbo locked me in this room. I still don't know where I was. He kept trying to drill it into my mind that my name was Porcelain. I know he was trying to break me, but I wouldn't give in." Kurt glanced up to see Finn had a sad, yet proud smile on his face. "He invited three guys to the room that night. H-he _left_ me there with them…" He trailed off, hoping Finn would understand what he meant. Judging by the sharp intake of breath, Finn got the picture, "I was locked in there for two days. No food, no water… No _sleep_. He said since I was a v-virgin, I'd need to be _trained._ That's why he left me with those monsters. _That_ is what broke me."

"God, Kurt-"

Kurt held up a hand to silence his brother, "If I don't say everything now… I don't think I will ever be able to." Finn shut his mouth and nodded, though he could see he was holding back, "A-after that, I obeyed Jimbo's rules. I just felt so disgusting and worthless that I didn't bother fighting anymore. So I was thrown to the sharks. Eventually I gained enough trust to be given a cell phone. The second I got one, I called the house but no one answered. I then called the shop. I thought that Dad had died from another heart attack from what the guy there said, so I didn't try to call anyone else. I just didn't _care_ about anything anymore." Kurt paused to wipe at a few tears that had welled up, "And that police officer that was here, his name was Bill. Or at least that is what I'd learned it was. He was one of my customers… One night, he and a few of his friends grabbed me and pulled me into an alleyway. Straight to the point, two of them had their way with me until Jimbo found me and chased them off. That was the same night I met Blaine." A small smile made it's way to Kurt's face.

"You really like him, _don't_ you?" Finn cut in, seeing the look on Kurt's face.

A blush rose to his cheeks, "I- I love him." It felt strange to say to another person, but those words never felt so right.

"I'm glad you found him then." Finn said in earnest.

"Well, I actually have Puck to thank for that… If he hadn't gotten me for Blaine- I don't know where I'd be."

"Don't think about that, man. You're here now." Kurt looked over to his brother, "I love you, bro."

Kurt gave a watery smile, "I love you too, Finn." He was suddenly brought into a bear hug by his giant brother.

"We'll figure this shit out, dude. Don't worry." Kurt nodded against his brother's shoulder. For the first time in a long time, he felt _hope_.

**===========================gLee=============================**

**What did you all think? Let me know! **

**The poll on my page is becoming a very close race! (It is a poll for readers to choose what they want my next story to be about) Two are tied and the other is trailing by one vote. So please go vote so that I can start working on the next story! There is probably going to only be one or two more chapters left of this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hope didn't last him very long. Kurt should have known that something like this would happen. In fact, he _did._ Blind hope clouded his logical mind and he now had to pay the consequences for letting it do so.

Jimbo was standing over him, one hand sealed tightly over his mouth to prevent him from calling out, though Kurt had no intention of doing so seeing as though he was pressing the edge of a knife against the tender flesh of his throat. Kurt let his eyes flicker over to the open window, the curtains billowing inside with the cold wind outside. Blaine stirred beside him, unconsciously pulling the blankets higher up on himself in an attempt to keep in some warmth. Kurt let out a shaky sigh when Blaine didn't wake. He knew it wouldn't end well for either of them should Blaine wake up and see the scene before him.

He was a bit fuzzy on the details, but he remembered Finn telling him that he would only explain the necessary things to his father and Blaine before Kurt decided to take a nap. Being so stressed lately, it was starting to wear him thin and sleep made everything better… _Until you wake up in the middle of the night with your psycho pimp standing over you with a knife._ Kurt thought bitterly as Jimbo gestured for him to come with him by the jerk of his head. He spared one fleeting glance at Blaine before slowly lifting himself off the bed, careful not to move to fast and chance the knife cutting him seeing as though Jimbo was keeping the knife in place at the base of his throat. With one thick hand, Jimbo roughly tugged Kurt towards the open window, shoving him through first.

His bare feet came into contact with the fire escape causing his toes to curl in discomfort. Kurt waited until Jimbo was out of the window completely before he mustered all his force and knocked him away from the window, "_Blaine!_" He watched as Blaine shot up, his eyes blinking as he frantically searched the room before landing on Kurt. Blaine jumped up from the bed, rushing to the window, but Jimbo was already gaining his bearings and climbing the flight of stairs Kurt had shoved him down. Before Blaine could get to the window, Kurt reached up and slammed it shut with such force, the glass in the panes cracked slightly on the bottom, "Lock it and call the police!" He called through the window. He knew that he didn't have any time to make it though the window without risking Jimbo getting back in too, but if he could let Blaine know what was happening right _then_, he had a better chance of being found. He _let _himself be taken out to spare his family and Blaine from being killed whilst trying to save him. It was the only way… His heart felt like it was shattering at the look on Blaine's face, the pain in those golden orbs of his. Tears were falling down his face as he tried to push the window back up, calling out his name in fear and anguish, but it was too late. Jimbo grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, causing Kurt to stumble and fall down several flights of stairs.

"_Kurt!_" He felt the vibrations on the fire escape as Blaine jumped out onto it.

"_No!_ Go back and call 9-1-1, Blaine!" Kurt gasped as Jimbo tossed him down from the latter and onto the freezing concrete. The pain radiated from his shoulder and out into every part of him. He heard Jimbo hit the ground and soon he was being dragged away.

"I _told _you this was going to fucking happen. Now you've fucked up real bad." Jimbo growled after he lifted Kurt from the ground by the collar of his shirt, "You're gonna pay the price, _bitch._ _No _one fucks with Jimbo."

============================gLee===============================

"Okay, sir. Please stay on the line" The 9-1-1 operator said, her voice doing nothing for Blaine's amped up nerves. He called the police, but never stopped following Jimbo who still had Kurt in tow. Blaine was now standing outside one of the rattiest buildings he'd ever had the displeasure of seeing, peering through one of the broken windows. Kurt was on his knees next to Jimbo who had his grimy fingers tugging at his hair to keep Kurt's head up. Across the room from them stood and equally grotesque man, his pot marked face twisted in a sinister way.

Blaine had given the operator the address he was at and was assured the police would arrive within the next few minutes. He pressed a hand over his mouth to keep in the small gasp that threatened to escape. The larger of the men pulled out a wad of cash, fingering through the bills before holding up a bundle with a questioning smirk on his face. Blaine couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever Jimbo said must have been positive for the other man. Kurt was visibly shaking on the ground as the older man approached him, baring his tarter stained teeth. He turned to Jimbo, saying something before looking back at Kurt. The man put his hand under Kurt's chin, tilting it so Kurt was forced to look up at him. He said something to which Kurt tried to shuffle away, but was held in place by Jimbo's firm hand. Blaine lost all control when he saw a zipper being pulled down.

"_Stop_ it!" He yelled, running over to the slightly ajar door and kicking it open.

"The fuck is _this?_" The unnamed man yelled, turning accusing eyes on Jimbo.

"You little punk!" Jimbo had let go of Kurt's hair, letting him fall limply to the ground. Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting closer with each passing second, "Fuck! He called the Popo. Let's bounce, Marcus." Marcus went to grab Kurt from the floor when Blaine ran over, throwing himself over Kurt's form.

"Imma kill this kid, man." He pulled out a knife, pure rage in his onyx eyes. Blaine ducked his head, preparing for the stab when suddenly his center was thrown off and he was lying with his back on the ground and Kurt was over top of him.

He heard Kurt cry out in pain as the knife cut through him. "_Kurt!_" Blaine struggled, moving so that Kurt was half in his lap. The knife was still stuck through his back. "Kurt, _no!_" He bawled. Blaine barely registered the uniform clad men rushing the scene, nor did he acknowledge the gunshots being fired. His eyes were drawn to Kurt's too pale face, "Why did you do that?"

He wasn't expecting an answer when Kurt let his cyan eyes open a small margin, just enough to look Blaine in the eye, "B-bec-cause I l-_love_… love _y-_" Kurt burst into a cough, blood trailing down his chin as he sputtered for breath.

"Kurt, baby. I-I love you too. _Please-_" Blaine begged as Kurt's eyes drifted closed, "_**NO!**_ _No, no_**, no!** _**KURT!**_" Blaine was in full on hysterics by the time the paramedics came over to him, pulling Kurt from his hold, "_Wait_, Kurt!" It took two men to hold Blaine back. They were trying to tell him something, but Blaine was too far gone, "_Kurt!_" He choked out his name before his surroundings became fuzzy and then blackness took over. The last thing that ran though his mind was _Kurt._

**===========================gLee=================================**

**Well this came a bit late! Haha. Let me know what you thought of it! :) **

**OH! So druggie!Kurt won in the polls by 1 vote! I've already posted two chapters for it, so go take a look. Hopefully you all will enjoy it even if it's not what you voted for. **

****** Haven't You Noticed Me Drifting** : **s/8972146/1/Haven-t-You-Noticed-Me-Drifting **(just add after the / )**

**I'll probably end up doing superhero!Kurt next! **

**Next chapter will most likely be the last, but who knows? Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Blaine walked awkwardly next to Kurt's father, keeping his hands deep in his pockets. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little hurt when Kurt decided he'd tell Finn what happened to him, but he completely understood. Though Blaine had only known Kurt for a few weeks, he felt as if he'd been looking for him forever._

_Mr. Hummel grunted next to him, rubbing his gloved hands together, "So, kid…" He began. Blaine took a hesitant sip from his piping hot coffee; "I know this must be uncomfortable for you."_

_Blaine let out a small laugh, "Oh, you have_ no _idea." _

_Kurt's father gestured to a bench along the sidewalk and both men sat down, keeping a fairly large distance between each other, "Listen, Brian-"_

"_Blaine." He corrected politely._

"_Sure, Blaine," Mr. Hummel huffed, a small cloud forming due to the cold, "I know that you…_ met _my son when Puckerman," He paused, shifting in agitation, "When Puck… _hired_ him for you."_

_Blaine flinched at the word 'hired', "Y-yes, sir. And before you ask, no I've never done that before. I didn't even realize Puck had done so."_

_The older man turned to glance at him, letting out a sigh as he rubbed a hand over his bald head, "Do you love my son, Blaine?"_

_Blaine nodded his head fervently, "Yes, sir."_

"_Call me Burt, boy." Blaine had to stop himself from correcting him, saying he was an adult. Instead, he just nodded his head, "Kurt-" Burt sucked in a breath, pinching his lips together, "Kurt's still my little boy. I-I don't know how to talk to him anymore…" He admitted, looking down at his coffee cup, steaming away in his hands._

"_Mr. Hum- Burt," Blaine placed a hesitant hand on the man's shoulder, "You don't have to talk to him any differently. He's still your son."_

_Burt let out a wet laugh, wiping away the moisture from his eyes, "You'll be good with him, I can tell."_

"_Thanks." Blaine scratched the back of his neck, hiding his blush from the fact that Burt basically _approved_ of him._

"_Now," He started and Blaine peeked over to look at Burt, "Don't think you're off the hook for questioning yet, kid." He warned, "But all that will come soon enough once this mess is taken care of."_

_Blaine sank down on the bench, gazing up at the graying sky wondering just how_ long_ that would take. It didn't matter though since he would be there every step of the way. Because no matter how hard it may be for him, he knew it would be so much worse on Kurt's end. Eventually, Burt and Blaine came to an unsaid consensus and stood up, heading back to the apartment. Each keeping silent with their own thoughts running rampant about what Kurt was telling Finn… And what they soon would be learning about the man they both loved in two different ways._

There was a sound; a very far off beeping noise that started to grow in volume and annoyance. Blaine scrunched up his eyebrows, the light in the room seeping through his lids creating an off-putting orange color.

"Dude, he's waking up." Blaine decided the voice belonged to Puck. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was just so _confused_. Why was he… in a _hospital?_ That would explain the overpowering stench of antiseptic.

"Blaine? Open your eyes, man." Finn directed.

As much as he'd like to drift off into the darkness where he was safe, there was something that was tugging at his mind. He felt like he needed to be somewhere, or do _something_… or, "Kurt." Blaine blinked his eyes open only to close them a moment later when the bright white of the room assaulted his eyes. He took a second before opening them once more, "_Kurt,_" He said louder. The machine that was connected to his pulse started to speed up with each second.

"Calm down," Puck put his hands on Blaine's shoulders to keep him down, but Blaine wasn't having any of that.

"No," He struggled, swinging his legs off the bed and yanking the wires away, "Where's Kurt?" Flashes of Kurt kneeling beside Jimbo… the other man, Marcus, pulling down his zipper… Blaine rushing in and Marcus lunging at him with a knife… Kurt rolling them over and crying out in pain as the knife stabbed him instead. "_No._" Blaine's knees began to wobble, so he head onto the edge of the bed for stability, "No, he _can't-_" He fought with the overwhelming nausea that hit at the thought of Kurt being dead.

"Blaine." Finn ducked his head so that they were eye level, "Blaine, Kurt's _alive._ Don't freak out, man."

Blaine practically collapsed with relief, "He's- Oh thank _God._" He breathed, sagging against the cot, "Where is he? I need to see him."

"Come on." Finn gestured for Blaine to follow him and he did so without question. The three walked to an elevator, going up to the third floor and then down a series of hallways before they were outside a door, "Burt's in there with my mom. She flew out as soon as she heard what happened to Kurt."

Blaine paused, "How long was I out?" Blaine asked since it must have taken a while for Finn's mother to get a flight out to New York from Lima.

Puck answered him this time, "Little over a day."

"Over a _day?_ Shit…" Blaine cursed under his breath before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Burt was sunk down in a plastic chair, his head tilted back and mouth was hanging slightly ajar. The woman, who he presumed was Carole, was nursing a cup of coffee in the corner. He wasn't sure if she even noticed his entrance, since he only had eyes for the deathly pale figure lying on the bed. Glasz eyes were trained on him, holding every type of emotion in their depths; the most prominent of those being relief.

"Blaine," He breathed. That one word, his name, was enough to let the floodgates open. Mindful of Kurt's sleeping father, Blaine crossed the room in a second, pulling Kurt into his arms, "_Blaine._" He repeated, though his voice was wavering with tears.

"Why'd you do it, Kurt? Y-you should've woken me up or-or…" Blaine was cut off by a sob, "It should've been me… You took that knife and it should be _me_ here." He whispered, breathing in the scent of Kurt's hair, limp without all his products.

Kurt pulled away and only then did he notice he was practically on top of him, "If the situation were reversed," He began, a small smile on his face, "Wouldn't you do the same thing?" Blaine didn't even have to think before nodding his head, "Then you can't be mad I did the exact thing you'd do."

"Kurt," Blaine brushed a stray hair from the pallid man's forehead, "I'm not _mad._ I just hate the whole situation…"

Kurt gave a wry smile, "You're telling _me._"

Blaine rolled his eyes, glad to see Kurt wasn't in too much pain, though he knew Kurt might be hiding it, "How are you doing?"

Kurt started to shrug, but hissed when he must have irritated the wound on his back, "I'll live. Had much worse…"

Blaine held up a hand, "We'll leave that for another time."

"The doctor said that I was pretty lucky. The blade punctured the lung, but they were able to fix it up. I'll be out of here in a few weeks." Kurt spoke nonchalantly, as if what happened wasn't serious.

"Kurt, you could have-"

Kurt cut him off with a chaste kiss, "I'm right here."

Blaine blushed at the kiss, turning to see that Carole and Burt had left, "How are you so strong?" He asked, not really seeking an answer.

"I've had to fend for myself for four years. Weakness isn't something I could afford…" Kurt admitted, picking at the blanket pooled around his waist, "So I developed this façade to keep people from knowing if they hurt me because they'd use it against me."

"Kurt," Blaine waited until Kurt met his eyes, "You don't _have_ to put up a front with me." He said earnestly, "I don't want you to pretend."

A single tear fell from Kurt's eye, dropping to the hospital gown he was wearing, "I won't… Not with you." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt's face to his and sealing their lips, "What are we going to do now?"

Blaine looked into his eyes, seeing the doubt and worry he didn't voice, "Right _now_, we're going to get you healthy. And after _that_, we'll head back to Ohio for a while."

"_Ohio?_" Kurt seemed skeptical.

"Yes, _Ohio._ We'll stay there for a while and from there, we can go wherever we want."

Kurt bit his lip, a rose colored tint coloring his cheeks, "We?"

Blaine nodded, running a hand through Kurt's hair, "Yes. _We._"

Kurt scooted over slightly, making room for Blaine on his good side. The curly haired man snuggled up into Kurt's side, resting his head on Kurt's chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. It would be a rocky road, but he intended to drive along it until the end, Kurt by his side.

**=========================gLee===========================**

**So yes, this is the end. Don't worry, I will be writing a sequel for this story. The second part will be Kurt's recovery, dealing with coming home and many other things. I really hope that you all have enjoyed this story! Right now I am working on my other story, **Haven't You Noticed Me Drifting**, so I will start the sequel after I'm done with that. I'll also be working on a superhero!Kurt story around the same time. Wow, I've put a lot on my plate! Haha. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters (even though that's not a word.) Love y'all! :)**


	13. Note for the sequel

I have just written the sequel for this story. It is called Enchanted. Go check it out! :)


End file.
